Well this sucks
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Stephanie runs into a mess, and once again Ranger is there or is he. Things get hot and then not when someone decides to mess with Bombshell. Who is going to help? How? And what is really going on? After some requests, this story has gone from a short to multiple chapters. There are some confusing moments. Feel free to message me if you have any questions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Trekking through the muck and sludge of the supposedly abandoned Potted Meat plant was not my idea of a good Friday night. The putrid stench of leftover mystery meat products were splattered on every surface of the large windowless room that I was currently crouching in.

'Way to go, Plum.' I chastised myself as my sneakers once again slid on some slimy piece of nastiness. I hadn't planned on this take down being this difficult. Theodore Grimly was an easy pick up. At 65 years old, with more artificial joints then a Barbie doll I had thought that he would come willingly, or that I would at least be able to outrun him. I was wrong.

I had spotted him in his suped up Hover Round, cruising down the sidewalk on Grapevine Street across from the Senior Center that he frequented. He had been arrested on assault charges against one of the other Center patrons, claiming that they had cheated him out of an imported smoked sausage and cheese snack box that he had gotten from his son a few days prior. I wasn't aware of the huge underground Senior Citizen Fight Club that had been running in the basement of the Center for years.

It wasn't a normal Fight Club. They were fighting with long PVC pipes topped with a stuffed knitted hat, more than likely knitted by other patrons of the Center, riding on their Hover Rounds, Wheelchairs and even Walkers. It was more like a medieval jousting match. The night that he was arrested he had won his fight with Grant Pederson. But because he had used pepper spray to disable his opponent they had claimed Pederson the victor. Pederson walked away with the Prized Snack Meats and grimly wasn't going to let him walk away with it. By the time the police arrived, Grimly had his hands tightly around Pederson's throat, and Pederson had a tight grip on Grimly's meat. *ha-ha..that part in the police report made me giggle.*

So, here I am. I followed him for a couple blocks before he notice me and took off. We ran in and out of a gas station, and around a bus stop until he slammed into a huge old door. It was the back door of the old McGriffin Potted Meat Plant. Without a second thought I plowed into the Potted Meat Plant. I was loudly sloshing my way through the dark and stank warehouses and factory floors when I heard the hum of Grimly's Hover Round high above my head.

"You'll never catch me, you wench!" he cried out. His raspy old man voice echoing off the thick walls and metal scaffolding. He laughed maniacally, as if he was the villain in some B-rated action flick as I took after him. I reached the landing when he slipped through a metal door and the distinct CLANK of a lock tumbled into place.

"Shit." I growled out, slipping on yet another pile of sludge as I slammed into the door. I stood, cringing at what was probably the cause of the slimy wetness oozing through my jeans, before pounding on the door.

"Grimly!" My voice reverberated against the room, ringing in my ears. "Open that damned door! I work for your bail bondsman. I need to take you in so you can reschedule!"

Another laugh, this one sounding further away, followed by an even louder CLANK, then a series of Clicks. My eyes widened, realizing that he was locking me in.

"GRIMELY!" I screamed again. "Let me out!"

Silence.

"Fuck." I leaned my forehead against the door in frustration, immediately regretting it as I felt another chunk of sliminess against my skin. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

My cell phone rang, the sound bouncing off the walls even louder than my voice had. Looking down at the screen a single word flashed before me. Ranger.

"Babe." His tone flat and amused.

"Seriously, I think this one might go down in the books." I sighed, trying to wipe whatever was on my forehead off on the sleeve of my hooded sweatshirt. "Do you have my location?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "We are ten minutes out."

"Thanks, Ranger." I sighed. "Oh, and could you bring something clean to wear and a lighter. I think I will have to burn my clothes."

A soft deep laugh rolled out of the phone. Ranger's laugh was amazing, even if it was because he was laughing at me.

"Babe." He hung up, never ending the phone call with an actual Goodbye.

Turning my phone around, I used it as a makeshift flashlight. I wished that I hadn't. The yellowed emergency lights around the building had given just enough light to make sure that I didn't run into a wall, but didn't give me a clear idea of what exactly I was looking at. My stomach rolled, and my mouth began to sweat.

I was surrounded by blood. A lot of blood. It was splattered around the scaffolding and the door that I had just leaned again. I pushed back the vomit trying to spew out of me, and began to walk back towards the stairs that I had come up on. My cell phone flickered as the screen timer ran out. I picked up the pace quickly finishing up the last of the stairs before hitting the bottom and flicking my finger over the screen to illuminate the space around me.

My heart stopped and my lungs seized. I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe I was just hallucinating the scene before me. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes again. I turned the phone to my face pressing the redial button.

"Babe." Ranger's smooth voice carried over the speaker. "Almost there..."

"Ranger." I squeaked out, interrupting him. I swallowed. "I can't….Hurry."

I heard the engine of his Cayenne roar before he spoke, calmly. "Babe, are you hurt? Is someone there? Talk."

"Ranger." I started again, my voice cracking as my eyes focused on the darkened masses that I knew were there. "The factory floor…..it's filled with body parts."

"It's a Meat Factory, Babe." Ranger said, the roar of the engine not seizing a bit. "There could be some left..." I interrupted him again.

"They are people." I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, and my chest heaved with the breath I had held. "People." I repeated. Not sure if it was to convince Ranger or myself.

The tires squealed through the phone as Ranger gave whoever was with him, probably Tank, orders to call in back up. "I'm here." I could hear the doors slam and the distinct sound of boots running on gravel. "Where are you?"

"It's dark. I was running..." I stammered trying to shake my brain awake. "Grimly…he locked me in. I…"

I heard the footsteps echoing thru the room and loud banging. My body involuntarily flinched at each loud THUD. After half a dozen the door slammed open, creaking against its locks. I screamed, dropping my phone.

"Babe!" Ranger called out. A flashlight beam whipping around the room. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see anything else illuminated by the light. "¿qué coño"

I sobbed, trying to push out any sound so that he could find me. It resulted in a squeak.

"Shit…Babe." Ranger's footsteps quickened as he reached me, sweeping me up into his arms and running back out of the room. He called out as we ran. "Secure the room. Call Trenton PD."

My eyes still squeezed shut, trying to erase the memory of the image that was just burned into my brain. I felt him set me down, and take my face in his hands.

"Stephanie, Open your eyes." Ranger's voice was firm but demanding. My eyes fluttered open. His face filled my vision. I felt my lip curl and quiver into what I assume was an epic pouty face. "Babe." He wrapped a blanket around me and then wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed.

We sat like that until the parking lot filled with cop cars and Rangeman, and the hum of walkie talkies and unloading gear filled the air. Taking a deep breath I pulled back slightly, wiping my face with my hands.

"Babe?" His hands took mine and placed them on my lap and covered them with his own.

"I think I got it under control now." I whispered my voice rough from crying. I sniffed, attempting to pull my hands from his grip. "Uh, Ranger. I need my hands, unless you want to wipe my nose for me." A nervous laugh escaped my lips, followed by a residual hiccup from the tears.

"I'll get it." Ranger's voice was low and quiet. He nodded to someone to the side and a towel came into view. He took both my hands in his, and brought it up to my face. "Blow." I looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Blow." He repeated. I complied, feeling awkward.

"Thanks." I whispered. I looked down at my hands, still in Ranger's grip and now covered with a towel. "Do I want to see what is on my hands?" He shook his head, tilting his mouth into a sexy half smile. "Can we go?"

"Yeah. Cal can drive us." He picked me up, keeping the blanket tightly around me, and the towel covering my hands. As he slid into the back seat of the Cayenne with me still in his arms, Cal hopped in and took off the minute the doors were closed. We sat in near silence, as we headed to Rangeman. "Stop at the elevator, Cal."

My feet never touched the ground as we rode the elevator up to the seventh floor, through his door and into his bathroom. Even then he stepped into his shower, both of us fully clothed.

"Look at my eyes, Steph." Ranger said, pulling off my phone, keys and his gear and tossing it on the counter before closing the glass doors... I allowed my mind to wander as I stared into his eyes. The color matching the Hershey kisses that I had eaten earlier. He had small lines near the corner of his eyes that didn't make him look older, and thick long eyelashes that softened the strong features of his face. I didn't look away when he turned on the water and began stripping me down layer by layer. "You aren't hurt anywhere?" He finally said as he slipped off my bra and panties. "Not even a scratch."

"I didn't think I had hurt myself." I looked down and gasped. "Oh my God." I whimpered over and over again my whole body shaking as I took in my clothes and the residue on the floor of the shower. There were chunks of flesh, blood and bits of things that looked like pieces of brain or organs. The blood was curdled and stuck everywhere.

"Babe." Ranger tipped my chin so that we were eye to eye. "You need to keep looking at me."

"Is that what I think it is?" My voice was barely audible.

"Yes." He rubbed his thumb across my cheek, wiping away yet another tear. "Let's get you all cleaned up, and then we will worry about what it is, okay?" I nodded. "Babe, close your eyes." I did as he said. I heard him slowly open the door and then a loud wet thud as what I am assuming was my clothes hitting the huge jet tub next to the shower. I heard rustling of clothing, the door open and then click shut before Ranger's voice softly echoed around me. "This will make it much easier."

I opened my eyes. Ranger was standing in front of me as naked as the day he was born. He smiled, at my gaped mouth and the sudden hitch in my breath, as he reached behind me and turned the water on. Deliciously hot water immediately shot out of the multiple shower heads that protruded out of the dark stone and I moaned in delight.

"Babe." Ranger huskily replied, tipping my head into the stream of the main shower head and massaging my scalp. I closed my eyes, put my hands at his waist to steady myself and enjoyed the heavenly massaging showerheads and the even more delightful Ranger hands. "You are going to make this incredibly….difficult for me to complete without taking advantage of your lack of clothing." His voice was husky and thick as he whispered into my ear. I smiled and reached further around and scraped my nails gently from the center of his back to his hips. He growled sending a shiver up my spine. "Later." He nibbled at my ear.

Taking a deep breath, obviously to refocus his attention, he poured a decent amount of shampoo into his hands and began to lather up the mess of curls. I kept my eyes closed, and a light grip on him so I wouldn't fall over, as he repeated the process twice. After a thorough rise off he massaged in conditioner and piled my hair on top of my head, twisting it slightly so that it would stay in place.

"You are amazing. Have you ever thought about going into hair dressing? You could make a killing on washing hair alone." I smiled; opening my eyes and watching him cover a large pouf with Bulgari body wash.

"I don't think it would be my calling, Babe." He began gently scrubbing at my shoulders and arms. "But I am not sure I could wash just anyone's hair…especially naked."

"That would make things difficult." I sighed, the pouf leaving a mass of bubbles across every inch of my skin. I held my breath as he hit every nook and cranny, and I mean EVERY nook and cranny. "But you are thorough…in everything you do."

He set the loop of the pouf on a small hook protruding in the corner of the shower and looked me down. His eyes leaving fire in their wake. As he slowly walked me back into the water I placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"You are just as dirty as I am, Mister." I scolded, reaching for the pouf and plopping it down on his chest. Bubbles splattered all over him, clinging to his face, eyebrows and even eyelashes. I giggled, making circular motions with the pouf. "This is how dirty boys get clean."

"Babe…" Ranger laughed, but stood still as I completed my cleaning process.

Of course I had to make sure that every bit of him was completely clean. In fact, I think I cleaned a couple more impressive bits of him at least three or four times. When I felt he was adequately clean, I reached behind him and placed the pouf back on the hook. Ranger's eyes were black, his breathing was slightly ragged. "There all clean."

I smirked, tapping his nose and leaving a little glob of bubbles in its place.

I tipped my head back and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. I could feel his eyes still on me, the heat radiating off his body. I gasped as a large warm hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. His mouth covered mine and we kissed. My body burned and ached for him to be closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my hands in his wet thick hair. His hands, which were braced on either side of the wall behind me slid down under my bum and lifted me, my legs wrapping around him tightly. Using one hand to brace me against him, he pushed open the shower door. He stepped out, and carried me into his bedroom.

Just as he was about to toss me on his bed and have his way with me, a loud banging echoed through the apartment.

"Ranger!" Tanks voice boomed past the door, followed by some more banging.

"Fuck." I groaned, as Ranger set me back onto my feet.

"Someone had better be dead." He growled, stalking out of the bedroom to the front door. He whipped it open and barked. "Tank."

I was scrambling to cover myself, pulling out a black t-shirt that hung to my knees. Peeking around the door jamb I saw Ranger, standing completely naked with his hands on his hips in front of Tank who had a smirk on his face. He saw me over Ranger's shoulder and tipped his head.

"Steph." He said. "Sorry for ... um…interrupting."

I sighed, stepping out into the living room and over to Ranger and waving my hand at Tank.

"What's going on, Tank?"

"I have to take you two down to the control room." He waved a finger at both of us. "But you will need to get dressed. At least Ranger does. Steph, you are always welcome to come naked to anything here at Rangeman."

Giggling, I pulled Ranger's arm lightly encouraging him to come with. Slamming the door in Tank's face, he stopped causing me to jerk to a stop.

"Wha.." I was swept off my feet and over his shoulder before I could even finish asking. He flipped me onto his bed and stripped me of his black t-shirt.

"I am not done with you yet, Babe."

* I hope that you enjoyed this short. Please leave a comment, rant, rave, or whatever.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Not mine…but I do enjoy playing with them.**

Let's see what happens next…

Chapter two: The Shit that Hitteth the Faneth

After 45 minutes floating above Ranger's bed, we dressed and headed down to the control room. The elevator dinged, and every chair and head swiveled to the sound. The men all stared as we walked, hand in hand towards Tank, who was leaning up against Ram's desk with his arms crossed and a giant shit eating grin on his face.

"Boss." Tank sang playfully. "Did you get lost?"

"Shut it, Tank." Ranger scowled before winking at him and shooting him a quick grin. "What's the emergency?"

"Well…" Ram began, slipping large headphones on his ears and turning back to the computer monitor. "Local PD brought in the Feds, and I know how much you enjoy talking to them, but they want to get Stephanie's statement."

"That could've waited until tomorrow." Ranger leaned forward, placing a hand on the back of Ram's chair and looking at the monitors. "Is that who I think it is?"

I got up on my tiptoes trying to see around the huge mountain of muscle in front of me. Jesus, I thought, if I didn't know what they looked like naked I would think they wore padding.

All heads turned to me. Cal, who was sitting next to where I was standing burst out laughing bent over his desk so that he was face first in his keyboard smacking the desk with his hand. Tank smiled, and Ram looked as if he was going to shit himself. Shit. I said that out loud.

"How exactly do you know what my men look like naked, Babe?" Ranger's eyes twinkled with humor and a smidgen of jealousy.

Taking full advantage of the opportunity to keep Ranger jealous, I smiled and playfully replied. "You aren't around all the time, Ranger."

"Fuck my life." Ram whispered. He attempted to get up but Ranger's hand pushed him back down into his seat. "Ranger…."

"Ram." Ranger tipped his neck to one side, an almost sickening click followed by a crunch was heard. "Is that who I think it is in the video?"

"Uh…yes, boss, sir, Ranger." Ram was stuttering.

"Great." Ranger stood up and closed his eyes sighing. "I thought I felt a cramp forming in my ass."

"Wait…" I pulled Ram's chair out slightly so that I could get a better look. "No fucking way!"

I sat down in shock, which just so happened to be the lap of a very nervous Ram.

"Yep. Fucking something." Ranger raked his hands over his face in frustration. "Fucking Diesel."

Dun-dun-dun!

Please stay tuned for future installments.


	3. Chapter 3

***Not mine…but a girl can hope. Things are starting to get weird. Obviously Diesel showing up proves that there is something outside of the norm going on. ***

Chapter 3: The Fuckery Increases (Note: Contains some sexual situations.)

I pulled out my phone, my ass still planted in a very uncomfortable Ram's lap. I searched for Diesel, which I had put under the moniker Sexy Xmas and pressed dial.

"Sexy Xmas, huh?" Ram whispered in my ear, his silent laughter sending small waves through me.

The line clicked and before I could say a word there was a loud crash, some swearing and a shriek of what sounded like a chimp.

"Diesel?" I said, pulling the phone tighter to my ear as I waited for him to get on the line

"Jesus…sorry about that." Diesel's voice rang into the phone, making me wince. "I'll be there in 2 seconds." He disconnected.

"What did he say?" Ranger asked, pulling me to my feet and out of Ram's lap.

"He said…"

"Did you miss me, Sexy?" Diesel's voice echoed off the walls. Chairs screeched and guns drew as the Rangemen scrambled secure the intruder.

I turned, and my mouth fell open. Diesel was standing in the middle of the control room wearing nothing but a towel. A very tiny towel at that. In fact it really didn't take much looking to see that it wasn't covering anything.

"Always, Diesel." I strode to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, pulling my feet up off the ground.

"Shit." Tank grunted. "Stand down. We know this clown."

"Babe." Ranger's voice was close, but not so close that I could see him. I turned slightly, still in Diesel's grasp. He was standing a few feet away, hands on hips. "Why don't we take this little reunion up to seven? Having a naked man standing in my control room holding my Babe is really doing a job on my ego."

"Lost the towel?" I asked, knowing the answer. He nodded and sighed. "Let's go up to the seventh floor, Diesel. We can chat and you can tell me why you were surrounded by body parts."

"Sounds good. I heard that Ranger's sheets were amazing." Diesel scooped me up and started walking to the elevator. "Wanna give them a go?"

"The fuck you will." Ranger growled, hurrying after us. He slipped into the elevator just before the doors were to close and pressed seven. "I have some clothes you can put on. Then we can figure out why the fuck you're here."

"Sweet." Diesel chimed in. "Then can I have a go at your sheets?" He leaned over and nipped the tip of my ear.

Ranger stiffened, and clenched his fists.

"Diesel, why don't you put me down before you make Ranger kill you?"

"Nah." He winked just as the doors opened. "I like riling him up. It's fun."

Ranger stalked out of the elevator, and opened the door. The moment Diesel walked in, he pointed to the floor. I wiggled trying to remove myself from his grip, but Diesel held fast. Instead, he strode over and plopped down on Ranger's leather sofa keeping me curled up on his lap.

"I like what you did with the place Manoso." He said, playing with the end of my ponytail.

"Diesel, I'm not in the mood for your shit." Ranger was starting to lose his cool. He reached out and pulled me quickly out of Diesel's arms. "You need to start talking." Glancing down he winced, and looked to the ceiling. "And for fuck's sake..why are you always naked."

Ranger walked into his bedroom, still holding my hand. I sat down on the bed while he grabbed a pair of sweatpants. We walked out to find Diesel sprawled out sleeping on the sofa.

"Shit." Ranger tossed the sweats on the coffee table and covered him with a blanket. "I'm gonna have to get a new couch."

I laughed, pulling Ranger towards me and wrapping up in his arms. "It's okay. I bet Lester will take it. He's into that kind of stuff." I kissed him softly. "Plus, you don't use that sofa often anyway." My stomach took this moment to growl loudly.

"Let's feed the beast. I won't be able to wake him up anytime soon anyway." He smiled. "How about we go someplace different tonight?"

"Sure."

Three hours later, Ranger was walking me up to my apartment. We had stopped at McDonald's, which surprised the crap out of me. He claimed that when Diesel was in town he ended up craving junk food and getting ass cramps. I did offer to massage any cramps that may come about, which of course was met with darkened eyes and hot kisses. I managed to peel myself away from him, knowing that it would lead to many more rounds of Ranger induced orgasms. Which are amazing, but I would like to be able to walk in the morning. He agreed, and came in to do a sweep of my apartment before kissing me good night.

I locked up, showered and staggered into my bedroom in a towel. It had been a long day, and after the hot water from the shower I was really feeling it. I laid down, still towel clad just to rest for a moment.

I awoke brain fuzzy, and body warm with a large arm curled around my naked waist. I wiggled slightly and groaned. There was definitely a large naked man spooning me. I could feel something hard poking me, and while I was irritated by his intrusion, it sent a flush of heat from my head straight to my doodah. I closed my eyes trying to refocus my mind on something less sinful when Diesel shifted slightly and got up on one elbow.

"Morning Sexy." Diesel purred, lifting the edge of the sheet that was around us. "I liked coming to bed with you like this last night."

My mouth was dry, and when I opened my mouth to speak nothing came out. Thoughts of grabbing his face and mounting him filled my mind, causing a flush to creep over my body. I bit my lip and closed my eyes trying to rid myself of the images my brain was insisting on showing me. I groaned when my oh so amazing imagination flashed yet another sexy image in my head.

"Steph, you may want to cut it back to PG-13 or I won't be able to resist myself." He whispered in my ear, his breath hot and moist. My breath hitched and my heart sped up. Another image flashed through my mind. He breathed in quickly. "You do know I can see all that, right?"

I opened my eyes. He was leaning over me, eyes dark. I nodded, opened my mouth to speak and yet still nothing. I looked at his lips, and involuntarily nibbled on my own. They were perfect, and I couldn't stop looking at them thinking about how they would feel on my own….or other places.

"Fuck, Steph." He put his forehead against mine and breathed deeply. "It's really hard to tell if you..."

I cut him off pressing my mouth against his. He stilled, until I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and bit down gently. This seemed to break his resistance. His kisses were deep, his hands reaching around me pulling him tightly to him. I arched my back and circled my legs around him bringing him closer. I could feel him hard and hot against me. I ground myself against him, causing him to growl into my mouth.

The heat that swelled up inside of me seemed almost unbearable. It was like I was on fire. I wanted more, now. A small voice in the back of my head screamed for me to see what I was doing, but the fire was too big.

"Please." I whispered my eyes clenched shut, pulling him closer to me and pressing my hips into his.

"Steph, are you sure?" Diesel was nearly breathless. "Open your eyes, Steph."

After a few moments, I slowly opened my eyes. I stared into Diesel's dark brown eyes and the fire sparked hotter inside me. I reached between us and gently began stroking him, and kissing his neck.

"Please." I whispered again, nipping at the sensitive spot behind his ear. Diesel groaned, and pulled my hands away and over my head. "Please, Diesel, I'm so hot. Please."

That voice in the back of my head was screaming again quietly. It was almost like being in a large room with a large group of people and trying to hear someone talking at the other end. I ignored it, instead focusing on the fact that I wanted something and he wasn't giving it to me.

"Steph, while I hate to say it I don't think you really want to do this." Diesel's voice was dejected. "Look at me and tell me that you really want to do this."

I took a deep breath. That voice was buzzing around like a fly in the back of my mind. Tell him whatever you have to, I thought. I opened my eyes and focused on his.

"Diesel, I want to do this. "I tried to maintain some sense of calm, trying to avoid the heat piercing through me. He looked at me closely, eyebrows knitted together. "Please, I want to do this."

He let go of my wrists, but still kept a wary eye on me. He sat back a little, putting some space between him and me. I began to pant. The heat was burning too hot. I closed my eyes again and took a deep breath again and opened them.

"Steph?"

"It's so hot Diesel." I whimpered. "It hurts."

I felt the bed dip slightly away from me as Diesel reached for something. I opened my eyes. He was lying back reaching for his cell phone on the bedside table. Without thinking, I flipped a leg over his waist and straddled him. He had his phone to his ear and a shocked look on his face.

"Steph, get off." He whispered. I heard a voice on the other end of the phone. I groaned, closing my eyes and rubbed myself against him.

"Please, Diesel." My voice was barely over a whisper.

"Shit." Diesel grabbed my hips, forcing me to stop moving. I whimpered. There was a loud noise from the phone followed by a crash. "Stephanie!"

"It burns." I whimpered over and over again. My brain was not able to focus on anything but the fire spreading throughout me, consuming me. I felt my body lift up and be pressed against something hard and smelling delicious. "Ranger." I whimpered. "Make it stop. Please. It hurts."

"You fucking dick." Ranger growled. There was a sickening crunch, a groan and the whole world went dark.

**Now that are you fully confused…I'll take a break. I know...i know…two chapters in one night. Especially on a story that was supposed to be a short. Oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not mine….still no clue about what is going on. Bear with me. Don't worry about Grimly, he's going to be addressed soon enough.**

Chapter Four: Why does waking up suck so bad.

I knew the moment I woke up by the presence of pain radiating all over my body. I laid still; eyes closed trying to figure out what was going on, where I was and what happened. I could hear a faint beeping sound, and a constant whooshing of air. The smell finally hit me. I was in the hospital. Why was I in the hospital?

'Shit.' I thought back to the last memory I had. Ranger and I had had McDonald's. Which was weird? Why did he want to eat there? Diesel. Memories flashed through my mind. Me lying naked with Diesel kissing him, begging him. Then….oh fuck. Ranger. I want to die. I don't understand what happened.

"Steph." A voice broke through the humming and beeping. I knew that voice, it was Bobby. "Open your eyes, hon."

My eyes fluttered open before slamming shut again from the insanely bright lights. I made a sound between a groan and a gurgle.

"Sorry." Bobby whispered. I heard clicking and the scraping of what I assume was a heavy curtain. "Okay, it's not so bright. Let's try it again."

Slowly I opened my eyes again. Bobby was leaning over me, a smile breaking across his face. He cupped my cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb across my chin. I tried to speak, but yet again it was only a weird gurgling sound.

"Shhh." Bobby said, pushing back my hair. "You can't talk right now. You had to be intubated. There's a tube down your throat." The moment he said that I felt it. The thick tube began to suffocate me. My eyes widened and I looked at him in horror. "Shh. Shh. Just take some deep breaths. You aren't choking. I know it feels like it, but trust me. Breath in and breath out." I followed his instructions. He repeated it over again, me breathing in and out on his command. The restricted feeling calmed, and while I could still feel it I was able to calm down.

He took my hand in his and I squeezed it. I had so many questions. I raised my eyebrows and squeezed his hand again, hoping that he would be able to understand my attempts at communicating.

"Steph, I bet you have a lot of questions about what happened." He pulled up the fake leather chair that he had obviously been using, and sat down. I nodded very tightly, unsure of exactly how much I should be moving with this giant tube. "You were poisoned. We don't know what kind of poison, or by who, or even how the fuck they did it. Your body temp rose too high and your temporal lobe was firing off randomly. We think that is why…well…why you were the way you were when Ranger found you."

I closed my eyes, my chest tightening. I could feel the tears threatening to pour uncontrollably as my stomach twisted into knots. Ranger saw me molesting Diesel. I sexually assaulted Diesel. Oh my god! Did Ranger kill Diesel? My eyes flew open and I pulled at Bobby's hand. His face was solemn and I could feel the pity roll off of him. I smacked his hand.

"Ouch. Geeze." Bobby rubbed his hand. "What was that for?" I began waving my hands trying to mimic writing. After a second Bobby jumped up and dashed over to his backpack laying on the windowsill. "I have a notebook and pen here."

He pushed the pen into my hand and held up the notebook in front of my face, as I was still laying on my back and unable to really sit up.

'Where are they?' I wrote. 'Diesel. Ranger.'

"Ummm..." Bobby ran his hand over his head nervously.

'BOBBY!' I wrote quickly, underlining what I had written for emphasis.

"Steph."

I reached around and felt the bed and side rail, desperately searching for a call button. After a moment I found it and began pressing it over and over again.

"Steph, come on. Don't make me the bad guy. I can't." Bobby stopped as I began writing again.

'Get this thing out of me. Now.' I pointed at my throat. And began writing again repeating the same question again. 'Where are they?'

The door burst open and a heavy set middle aged nurse came in smiling.

"Ms. Plum!" She said, checking the monitors and tubes. "I'm so glad to see you awake. Is everything okay?" She looked towards Bobby and raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"She wants the tube out." He held the notebook tightly to his chest.

"We could probably manage that. Let me get the Doc down to check on you and sign off." She smiled again, patted my hand and strode out of the room.

"Steph…They are fine, I think." He wasn't making me feel any better. The tears flowed down my face. "I'm sorry, Bomber. You're breaking my heart, please…You know Ranger. He would have my ass."

I jumped as the door swung open again. This time it was a handsome man in his late 30s wearing a light blue button up shirt and a navy blue tie. He carried a large folder under his arm that had my name in the top left hand corner. This must be my doctor.

"Ms. Plum." He smiled, reaching out for my hand and cupping it between his own. "I'm Matthew O'Neil, the attending physician. I'm so glad to see you are awake." He set my hand back down and began looking over his notes in my folder as well as checking the monitors. "I hear you want to get rid of that tube?" I nodded, trying to wipe away the tears.

He slipped on a pair of gloves and patted my hand. "You have been weaned off the ventilator and I don't see any trouble with you breathing on your own. So, let's get this thing out."

He called the nurse in and within a few minutes and an insanely uncomfortable moment followed by a coughing spell I was free of the tube.

"Thanks." My voice was gravely, like a veteran smoker. Dr. O'Neil pulled up a chair next to me and leaned forward.

"I am sure that you have many questions." He said, his blues eyes twinkling. He was a good looking guy. Dark blonde hair that was thick and curled slightly against the nape of his neck. He was tall, but not as tall as Joe or Ranger. His built was lean but definitely maintained a good physique by the way that his dress shirt tightened in all the right places. "Did Robert tell you anything about what happened?"

I nodded, feeling my face flush with embarrassment. "I don't understand why it happened though?"

"We aren't quite sure yet." He picked up my hand. "Your body temp was really high. Honestly, we were surprised that you survived. We were able to lower your temperature, but the long term effects are not known."

"Bobby said that they think I was poisoned?"

"There was something that caused your body to do what it did, and it isn't natural. We have tested you for hundreds of toxins, both known for the symptoms and not. We did find an unknown substance, but we are still trying to figure out exactly what it is. Luckily, we were able to flush it out of your system."

"How long was I out?" I pulled at the sheet with my other hand. "And what exactly did you do to me? I hurt everywhere and nothing feels right." Bobby handed me a glass of ice water, and I sipped it before handing it back to him.

"You were brought in 22 days ago." He bit his lip inside his mouth, making it barely noticeable. "Your brain was swelling and you were seizing. Once we got that under control your liver started failing. We were desperately trying to get the toxin out of your system. We found a donor for not only the plasma you needed, but who was also willing to give you part of their liver. You have been recovering quickly after that. The toxin was flushed out, and you have been resting."

"Someone gave me their liver?" I couldn't believe it. "Who?"

Dr. O'Neil looked from me to Bobby and back.

"Steph…it was Diesel." Bobby smiled. My jaw dropped open.

"Where is he?" I turned to Dr. O'Neil.

"He was discharged two days ago. I have been trying to reach him for a follow up but he didn't have us a good contact number." Dr. O'Neil shook his head. "That man was a miracle. I have never seen someone heal so quickly from a donation like that."

"He is." I nodded; glad that at least he survived that first night. "I'm really tired."

"Get some sleep, and I will be back in to check on you." Dr. O'Neil got up and motioned for Bobby to join him. "I just have to have Robert look over some paperwork."

I watched as Bobby followed him, closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath.

'What the ever loving fuck.' I thought. The chirping of a cell phone startled me. Looking around I found the phone on the table beside my bed. 'Oooh…silly Bobby.'

I reached, wincing at the pain it caused, and grasped the phone. I swiped the screen and a picture of a Minion flickered onto the screen. I smiled, clicking on the phone icon and dialing Ranger's number. It rang once before he picked up.

"Brown!" Ranger shouted into the phone. "What the fuck did I tell you!?"

"Ranger?" My voice still gravely and quiet. There was silence. I waited for what seemed like way too long before speaking again. "It's Stephanie."

"Babe." Ranger's voice was different. He wasn't angry but not happy or amused like he usually was when I talked to him. He sounded almost disappointed and disgusted. I involuntarily sobbed, quickly covering my mouth. There was a click and the line was dead.

The phone slid out of my hand as huge sobs wracked my body. I didn't stop them. I hurt everywhere. I was confused and alone. I was embarrassed, regardless of whatever was supposedly wrong with me, for doing that to Diesel. I was grateful that Diesel had giving me part of himself to save my life, but guilty for making him suffer and do it at all. My heart was breaking. Ranger had seen me. He had stopped me. And for the first time since meeting him, he wasn't here.

Bobby rushed in, took sight of the phone lying next to me on the bed and took to my side.

"Steph, it's okay." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and stroked my head softly. "Everything will be just fine. I promise. Oh God, Steph. It breaks my heart seeing you cry." He kissed the top of my head. "He's a fucking cock sucker. He knows it wasn't your fault. I know it isn't your fault. You are the most amazing beautiful person that I have ever met. You don't deserve any of this bullshit. I swear I will find whoever did this and rip their spine out and beat them with it."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOT MINE. BUT I LIKE TO WATCH THEM SLEEP.**

When the sobbing and body shaking stopped, Bobby pushed aside my tear stained hair and cradled my face in his hands.

"Steph." His eyes searched my face frantically as if trying to figure out what to say to me. "Baby, you are the most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, intuitive woman I have ever met. I don't know ANYONE," He raised his eyebrows and accentuated the word. "That doesn't think the same."

"Bobby, you don't have..."

"Steph, this isn't about you. None of this is." He stopped, obviously taking in my expression. "Well, it is about you, but his problem is not with you. It's not with what happened. It's not about any of that."

"You didn't hear his voice." I sniffed, lowering my eyes . "He said one word to me… He thought I was you at first." Bobby nodded. "He's pretty pissed at you. Why?"

"Because I told him he was being a selfish, spoiled dick." Bobby's lips curled into a smirk. "Along with a couple choice words. He should have been here with you this whole time. He never should have left your side."

"Yeah, then you wouldn't have to be here." I mumbled. He lifted my chin with one finger and looked into my eyes.

"That is bullshit, Steph. And you know it." He ran his thumb over my lip, his eyebrows furrowing and his face softening. "You don't know how desperately I've always….all of us have always wanted to be the one that got to be here when you would wake up. Every time. I loved that being the medical officer at Rangeman that I got to be involved in every medical incident that you have been involved with. I got to see you more than anyone, other than Ranger."

"I don't know what to say."

"You are a light in a world of darkness for every single man at Rangeman. Every single one of us has seen shit that makes us question why we were still alive. Why, after all the shit we have done and seen, did we survive? The moment that you walked into our lives…You made us want to live again. Sure, we can go through the motions, and get the job done. But I can tell you with complete authority, that the only reason why some of the men are alive today is because killing themselves would be an end to the prison that they believe their deserve."

"Bobby, no." Tears welled up in my eyes. "I love all of you so much. You have always been supportive, even if I almost got you killed. I appreciate every second that you all allow me to be in your lives."

"Baby, it's us that are grateful." He kissed my forehead and curled me into a hug. I held onto him, the weight of what he was saying hitting me. I can't imagine losing any of the Merry Men. I can't imagine them not wanting to live.

"Bobby, please." I pulled back. "What is happening? Why? Who? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Steph. I don't know why or who." He took a deep breath. "Ranger is lost on me. He raced you to the hospital, sat in the waiting room for hours not talking to anyone but the Doctors and nurses. I only found out how he found you from Diesel."

"Oh, God, Bobby…" I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed.

"Baby, it was the drugs, or toxin or whatever the fuck it was that got into your system. The part of your brain that was freaking out is what is responsible for impulse control and your sex drive." He smirked. "The amount of hormones that were released and the fact that you lost the ability to stop yourself…"

"I would have raped him, Bobby!" I cried. "I could hear myself trying to tell me to stop. It was like when you think you hear someone saying your name, or talking to you but it was so faint. I felt like I was on fire. He tried to stop me. He really did, and I…I wasn't going to let him." I whimpered, suppressing another round of sobs.

"I know, baby, I know." He tucked me back into his arms. He stroked my hair and let me cry until I passed out.

A week later I was getting ready to be released. I hadn't spoken to anyone, other than answering the questions the doctors asked me and the occasional word to Bobby. He never left my bedside, except to shower get food and other basic human needs. We sat in silence, him reading a book and me staring blankly at the wall, out the window or in the general direction of the television.

Lester had come to visit me a couple of times since waking up, but I could talk to him. I assume that Bobby had told him about the phone call to Ranger. He just sat next to me and talked about his day, how he wished I was out there with him, and that he couldn't wait for me to get out.

"Ms. Plum," Dr. O'Neil asked. "I need to know where you are going to be going when you are released.

"Home." I said, my voice barely above a whisper and my eyes never reaching his.

"Do you live alone?" He jotted down notes as he spoke to me. I nodded, and he stopped. "Stephanie, I can't in good conscience have you all alone."

"She won't be alone." Bobby said, slipping his backpack on his shoulder. "I will be staying there."

"Wonderful." Dr. O'Neil smiled, jotting down some more notes. I gawked at Bobby. He just smiled and nodded. "Okay then. Let me get your release papers and your medications. I have an appointment already set up in a few days for a follow up, and there will be care instructions, emergency information and contact information if you have any questions. I want you to call me, or come in if you think anything is off. I know that Robert is more than qualified to assist you in the rest of your recovery, but if you have any questions or concerns, or if you just need to talk…call me."

I nodded. "Thanks Dr. O'Neil." He smiled and walked out of the room. I turned to Bobby. "You're staying with me?"

"Damn straight." His face lit up. "Les brought my stuff over earlier this morning. You and I are official roomies."

I smiled and shook my head. I stared at the clothes that Bobby had placed on the bed next to me. While I was feeling a lot better than the first day I woke up, but I was still really stiff and sore. It was almost impossible for me to bend at the waist without very sharp pain.

"Let me help you get that on, Baby." He said, setting his book bag down again and pulling the privacy curtain around the bed. I nodded. Carefully, he held out a pair of light blue cotton panties by my feet. I obliged, wrapping my arms around his neck as he slid them up over my hips. "You know, never in my life did I think that I would be putting on your panties instead of taking them off."

I giggled and shook my head. He slid the soft gray yoga pants on next, followed by thick blue cashmere stockings and slippers. Reaching behind my neck he untied the gown pausing a moment before taking it off.

"How do you want me to do this?" He looked perplexed. "I mean, I have a bra for you, but I am not sure I know how to put it on. Well, I know how it goes…but..."

"Bobby…I'll show you. You might need to help clasp the back though." I smiled. Poor Bobby. I am pretty sure that he isn't used to getting people dressed. Even in his field he is taking off more than on. "I'll slip my arms in the straps and then hold it over myself. Then you can clasp, okay?"

He nodded, still looking a little like a deer in headlights. He slipped the gown off, obviously trying not to look. He held out the bra by the straps. I slid them on, holding it against me. He took a couple tries, but eventually he managed to clasp it, and then slip an oversized black t-shirt.

Dr. O'Neil brought in a manila envelope, and a large paper bag.

"I need you to sign your release paperwork, and then we can get you out of here." He smiled, and then jumped into explaining all the paperwork, what it meant, where to sign and the medications in the bag. I was loaded onto a wheelchair. He handed Bobby everything, who put it into his back pack and slipping it on his back. He crouched down in front of me and took my hand. "Stephanie, I know that this has been really hard on you. You are the strongest patient I have seen. Please, if you need anything at all…call. I will call and check on you."

"Thanks." I squeezed his hand. "I appreciate it."

**AUTHOR's NOTE: This was actually HUGE. So I split it up into a couple of chapters. Remember to review…review…review.***


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter doesn't have a lot to do with the plot, but it's a transition into her leaving the hospital and coming home. *******

Bobby wheeled me out the room, down the hallway and to the elevators. When we rolled out the front door of the hospital there was a large black SUV surrounded by a gaggle of Merry Men. My eyes prickled with happy tears. Lester was holding a giant Teddy Bear and smiling ear to ear. Tank was holding three boxes of Tasty Kake doughnuts. Cal and Hal were standing with huge bouquets, while Ram and Manny were each holding girly gift bags with hot pink tissue paper peeking out the top.

"Guys!" I called to them, trying to get up. Bobby put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I sat impatiently as he wheeled me right up to the door. Lester shoved the giant Teddy bear into Bobby's arms and picked me up hugging me tightly to him.

"Beautiful, I am so glad to see you out of that damned room." He kissed me lightly on the lips and embraced me again. Tank cleared his throat signaling his turn. I was carefully passed around, each one hugging me and telling me how much they missed me.

We piled into the SUV and made our way to my apartment. Bobby sat next to me in the middle seat, his arm protectively over the back, while Lester sat on the other side of me holding my hand and kissing it every few minutes. We took the elevator in two shifts, and stood in front of my apartment door as Bobby pulled out my keys.

"Using my keys?" I asked, perplexed. "I didn't think you guy did that."

"Steph, if we had keys we would have used them before." He smirked, pushing the door open. "Welcome home, Bomber."

I walked in, Lester's arm protectively around my waist so that I didn't fall. I stopped as I reached the living room. My mouth dropped open.

"What did you do?" I asked, taking in the entire room.

My sofa, which had been a side of the road find, had been replaced with a chocolate brown soft leather sofa with coordinating throw pillows. There was a rug centered in the room in front of a beautiful entertainment center that housed a new TV and various entertainment appliances. Side tables and a coffee table accented the room. There were lamps, and even coasters. Art work covered the walls. Some of it were prints or photos that had been reframed. Others were paintings that I had always loved. There was one large framed photograph hanging over the sofa. It was me, completely surrounded by all the guys. It was from a weekend away at Point Pleasant last summer. Everyone was smiling, NOT in black and looking at the camera.

I looked back at the guys who stood smiling. I continued into my apartment, Lester still at my waist. The kitchen had been redone, the linoleum replaced by a soft gray tile. The appliances were new and a brightly colored. I opened the fridge and cupboards. They were filled with everything a stocked kitchen would have. The cookie jar sat on the counter next to Rex, who was also sporting a new cage.

"Hey Rex." I tapped the glass. He crawled out from one of his new brightly colored tubes, flickered his whiskers and ran back in. "I missed you too."

"Guys?" I leaned against the counter top. The carpets had been replaced, the walls painted.

"We wanted to do something nice for you." Ram said, walking up and pulling me to his side causing Lester to scowl. "Come see the rest of it."

He led me to the bathroom, which was now a beautiful sky blue with silver and white accents. The preformed tub and shower combo had been replaced with a large square Jacuzzi tub with multihead shower perched high on the wall. Even the toilet and sink had been replaced with sleek and modern fixtures. Huge incredibly white thick towels hung on a silver scrolled towel rack. I reached over and touched it. It was so soft that I had to rub it against my face. It smelled like lilacs and vanilla.

"I did the same thing." Ram laughed. "Now, let's check out the best room in the house."

I giggled, slowly making my way to the bedroom. He opened the door and I gasped. It was beautiful. The bedding was soft and feminine, and looked like if I lay down I would never want to get up. Pillows were placed strategically up against the headboard which was a deep natural wood carved with delicate swirls. Matching bedside tables and dresser were sparsely decorated with personal items. I turned and stopped. There in the corner was the chair. I covered my mouth with my hand as a quick pain shot through my heart.

"What's wrong, Steph?" Ram asked, leaning down and looking into my eyes. "Are you okay? In pain? Do you want me to get Bobby?"

"The chair." I whispered.

"Uhh...yeah." Ram stood, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "It looks good there doesn't it."

"It's his chair." I closed my eyes for a minute and sighed. "Everything is beautiful."

We walked back to the living room. The guys were standing, waiting as if I was going to either explode or collapse. I smiled and they relaxed. They had piled their gifts on the dining room table that was sitting in the corner of my kitchen. The giant Teddy bear flopping to one side.

"Thank you so much. It is all so beautiful. You really didn't have to do this though."

"We did." Bobby walked up and embraced me, whispering so that only I could hear. "This is nothing compared to what you have done for us. Remember what I told you. We awe you more than we could ever give you."

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling him tightly against me and kissing his cheek. It was at this moment that my stomach growled. Laughter erupted, and the feed the beast jokes started.

"We have to get back to work." Tank said, pulling me out of Bobby's embrace and hugged me. "Bomber, if you need anything, or if these idiots irritate you just call me. I am glad you are ok, and home. I'll stop by later tomorrow." He kissed my forehead, lingering for a moment before whispering quietly in my ear. "I love you, Stephanie."

"I love you too, Pierre." I whispered back. Kissing his cheek. He smiled, shaking his head and waved to the guys who slowly filed out after big hugs, kisses and promises of visiting. Lester and Bobby were the only ones left.

"I'll make some dinner." Lester winked as he passed me and began in the kitchen. "Do you want to lie do for a bit?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "I don't want to sleep, but I just want to lie down."

"Come on, Steph." Bobby took my hand and helped me into the bedroom.

I sat gently down on the bed, sighing as I melted into the mattress. Bobby smiled, and pulled out a small suitcase from under the bed. He rummaged through it a bit; I'm assuming to make sure everything was there, before zipping it back up and pushing it back under the bed. Opening the closet, he pulled out a small bedroll.

"Bobby, you aren't sleeping on that." I shook my head. He looked at me and smiled.

"Me?" he laughed. "This is for you." He winked and tossing the bedroll to the floor. He plopped down next to me and laid back. "Jesus, this feels good."

"You have been sleeping in a chair for the past month." I smacked his chest playfully. "A bathtub would have been more comfortable."

"I don't mind sleeping in a chair. I've slept in way worse." He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "But this…this is amazing."

I kicked off my slippers, curled up next to him and put my head on his shoulder. The bed was amazing. It contoured every inch of my body. I sighed which kind of sounded like a moan.

"Yep." Bobby laughed. "I hear that. This bed is that good."

I laughed, smacking his thigh playfully. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me to him. We sat curled up until Lester called that dinner was ready. Bobby picked me up and carried me into the kitchen, setting me down in front of the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR NOTE: Not mine. Enjoy.**

The table was set with plates that I didn't recognize, but were beautiful none the less. They were white with small blue and silver swirls, with matching goblet glasses and very simple silverware. The food looked like something off of the food network.

"You cooked this?" I asked, leaning towards my plate and breathing deep. Each plate had a perfectly cooked steak, steamed veggies smothered with butter, and mashed potatoes with delicious nuggets of cheese, bacon and caramelized onions.

"Beautiful, I am a very multi-faceted man." He laughed as I began shoveling food into my mouth, a moan escaping. "I will cook for you every night. As long as I get to watch you enjoy it."

Bobby shook his head, cutting into his steak and slowly making his way through his food. We sat in silence eating for a good twenty minutes. I sat back when I was finished, and sighed.

"My God." I set my silverware across the corner of my plate. "This was the most amazing food I have had in a long, long time. Better than my mother could ever make."

"Your mom's food isn't that bad." Les smiled and stood, gathering his plate and reaching for mine. I opened my mouth to tell him that I would do the dishes, when he shook his head. "Beautiful, I'm not doing the dishes. It's Bobby's job tonight."

"Yep." Bobby helped clear the table. "Your job tonight is to just relax, maybe take a hot shower and get some good sleep."

"That sounds amazing." I smiled, thinking about the huge soft towels that I would be wrapping up in, and the tub/shower that replaced my old one. "I am really excited about taking a real shower. You know, one where I am not attached by tubes and wires, and where I can actually wash myself."

"Come on, Beautiful." Les reached out his hand and helped me up. "Let's get you in that shower. I'll hang out in the bathroom though; I don't want you to fall on my watch. Unless, you want me to join you IN the shower." A huge grin erupted across his face before a sopping wet sponge hit him in the side of his head, showering us with suds.

"Santos…you even peek while she is in there and I will rip off your nuts." Bobby growled from the sink.

I laughed, slowly making my way to the bathroom with Les' arm securely around his waist. I touched the towels again and pulled back the curtain.

"You guys really thought of everything didn't you?" I laughed, noticing the huge blue pouf hanging on a brass hook sticking out the tile on the wall of the shower. The built in shelves had beautiful bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash and shave gel that I recognized as being something that I could never afford. A pink and silver razer was perched on the top shelf on a bronze hook made for it. I turned to look at Les who just smiled. "You know I will never be able to replace those things." I pointed at the toiletries. "They are expensive as hell."

"They aren't too bad." Les shook his head, and bent over starting the shower. "Oh, by the way, you will be getting packages on a weekly basis. Don't worry about where they came from. Just open them and enjoy."

"Les, this is all too much." I said, Les standing upright and putting a hand on either shoulder.

"If you knew what you give to each of us, you would understand why we think that all of this stuff is just a cheap thank you." He smiled, kissing my forehead. "Now, let's get you naked. I have desert waiting when you are all done."

"Dessert?" I swear my ears perked up. Les laughed. "You promise not to look?" He sucked in through his teeth. "Fine. Do you promise not to completely gawk and get handsy?"

"Beautiful, while I want my hands all over you all the time I would prefer that you beg me to do it." He winked, and I giggled. I lifted my hands over my head and he helped me slip off my t-shirt. I slid the pants half way down my thighs, and he pushed them the rest of the way. Steading a hand on his shoulder he slipped off one sock and then the other. He stopped, one eyebrow perked. "So…uhh…I'll close my eyes, but make sure you keep a hold of me just in case you slip." I nodded and he reluctantly closed his eyes. I put a hand on either shoulder as he fumbled around to the clasps. The bra slacked almost instantly, and I slipped my arms out letting it fall to the floor. "One down, one to go." He laughed nervously, his eyes still shut. He licked his lips nervously, and then biting his bottom lip he reached down and lightly grasped the waist band of my panties.

"Jesus…I feel like EOD right now. One wrong move and we both blow." We laughed together. Blowing out another breath he pulled them slowly down. I lifted one leg and then the next, freeing myself of them. His eyes flew open and he smiled. "See. I did good."

His eyes quickly darted up and down my naked body. I smacked him as he grinned.

"Oh come on…I deserved a reward." He winked as I rolled my eyes. Steam had begun to fill the small bathroom. "Better get in there before Bobby bursts in the door. I'll help you in, and then give you ten minutes of privacy before I come back in. Anything in particular you want to wear tonight? Or should I pick?"

I stepped over the edge of the tub, the hot water feeling amazing as it hit me. Les didn't release me until I was standing under the full force of the shower heads.

"Something comfortable, please. I trust you." My voice was breathy from how amazing it felt. "And Les?"

"Yes Beautiful." His voice close to the curtain.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Anytime, Steph." I heard the door open and close.

I stood under the spray of the multiple shower heads for the full ten minutes Les was gone. When I heard the door click and a soft shuffling I sighed and began to wash my hair.

"How's it going?" Les' casual tone echoing against the tile slightly.

"It's good. In fact, it's amazing. I could just stand here under the water for hours." I heard a soft laugh, followed by some clicking and swishing sounds. I rinsed and put in conditioner and heard it again. I stopped, grabbing my pouf. "Les? What are you doing?"

"Shaving." He said matter of factly.

I opened the edge of the curtain and looked at Les. He was standing, shirtless, with an old straight edge razor in one hand and his face mostly covered with thick shaving foam. I stood there watching, entranced. His hand was steady and firm as the blade flicked across his cheek. He rinsed off the blade and repeated; removing another section of the foam and revealing smooth perfect skin underneath. He raised an eyebrow at me in the mirror and smiled, cleaning off the blade again.

"Sorry." I stuttered. "I just haven't seen anyone use a straight edge razor since my grandfather passed away." Les smiled again, before flicking the blade again on his skin.

"It's the way I learned. I find it easier, especially since I never know where I will be one day to the next. I always have a blade with me, so I can always do it if I feel the need." He rinsed and repeated a few more times, finishing up the last of the spots on his face. I watched intently. When he was done, he rinsed off his face and wiping it dry with the fluffy white hand towel hanging next to the sink.

I turned back into the shower, lathered up the pouf with the cherry almond body wash and started washing. I gasped as I tried to reach my back.

"Steph?"

"I can't reach." I harrumphed. Hanging my head. I could see his form standing at the edge of the shower curtain, his hand running through his hair. He was contemplating helping me. Shaking my head and smiling at his discomfort I spoke. "Would you mind helping me out?"

"I don't know if I could do that with my eyes closed?" I saw his hand grab the edge of the curtain and pull it back slightly.

"It doesn't matter too much." I laughed as he poked his head in the shower. "You have already seen everything I got."

"Damn." He whistled and I could feel the blush creep up my neck. "Turn around and I will get your back and legs. I know it's the twisting and bending that is really hurting."

I nodded. He pulled the curtain back even further. He was still shirtless. I took a moment as I passed him the pouf to enjoy his physique. I've seen Les without a shirt, but each time was always amazing. I turned, offering him my back.

"This is my favorite soap." Les gently rubbed the pouf across my shoulders and down my back. "Even though it's girly I still use it." I laughed. I knew he always smelled amazing, but never realized what exactly the smell was.

"I think you always smell amazing. Plus, cherry and almond aren't necessarily a girly smell."

The pouf lowered and I stiffened.

"Sorry." He whispered. I took a deep breath as he finished all the way to my feet. "Ding. Turn around." I did, trying to cover some of my jiggly bits. I was comforted to see that he was looking directly at my knees, which were quickly covered with a thick layer of bubbles. "Ok. All done. Why don't you rise off and then we will get you all snuggled into your Jammies."

The curtain closed and I laughed. "Did you really just say jammies?"

"Yeah. That is exactly what they are." An aire of mischief in his voice.

I rinsed off and turned off the water. I pushed back the curtain and was faced with a giant white towel held out in front of Les, whose eyes were shut tightly. Taking his hand, I stepped out and he wrapped the towel around me. He had slipped on his shirt again. He assisted in drying the bits that I couldn't reach before holding out a set of panties that I had never seen.

"Are those Disney Princess panties?" I asked, slipping each foot in before he slid them up.

"Yep." He smiled, holding out a pair of pink sleeping shorts covered with kawaii panda bears. "They are jammies." He held out the matching tank top and I raised my hands as he slipped it over my head.

"They are adorable." I laughed, pulling at the hem and checking out the adorable pandas. "Where did you get these?"

"The last time I was in Japan. I saw them and thought of you." He tapped me on the nose. "You aren't done yet though." Before I could ask, he reached behind me and grabbed something that was sitting on the toilet. A pair of fluffy kawaii panda slippers dropped in front of me and I pushed my feet into them.

"Les, you are amazing." I looked up at him and smiled. He grinned and took my hand.

"Let's go get some dessert."

Bobby was wiping down the counters as we walked into the kitchen. Bobby smiled as he looked me over head to toe.

"Les, I didn't think you actually got those." Bobby gently picked me up and set me on the counter top.

"How could I not." Les called, reaching into the oven and pulling out a glass pan. "I even got the matching set for me. I'll wear them tonight."

"Jesus..." Bobby shook his head. I watched Les, almost drooling as he cut into thick brownies covered with frosting. A plate covered with a generous piece and a fork was set on my lap. I dug in, each bite causing me to sigh and moan quietly. It was amazing.

When I finished I looked up, licking the last bit of frosting off my fork. Bobby was standing, fork frozen right in front of his mouth. Les had a huge grin, arms crossed loosely over his chest.

"Uhhh…." I blushed, setting the fork back onto the plate. Les took it and patted my knee.

"That was amazing." Les grinning ear to ear. "It's noises like that that make it so rewarding to feed you."

We looked at Bobby, who was still standing in the same position. His eyes glazing off slightly. Les waved his hand in front of Bobby's face. He shook his head and set the brownie down on the counter.

"I think I need to get ready for bed." Bobby quickly headed towards the bedroom. We heard rustling noises, and then the bathroom door open and close. Les and I burst out laughing. As our giggle fest slowed, a huge yawn escaped.

"Bedtime?" Les asked, helping me off the counter top.

"Yeah. I'm beat." I noticed medicine the doctor had given me was sitting at the edge of the counter on a large butcher block. I grabbed the ones I knew I needed to take at night. Les handed me a bottle of water and I took them, only gagging slightly at the larger ones. "I am assuming that you and Bobby are both going to stay."

"Yep." He helped me into my bedroom and sat me on the bed. "Personally I would love to sleep here with you, but I will sleep where ever you want. Even on fire escape."

"You are not sleeping on the fire escape, Les." I scooted back and pushed the massive amounts of pillows around. "Where do you want to sleep, other than here with me? The sofa? You two might need to fight for it."

"Actually I was hoping to sleep here." He pointed to the space between my bed and the closet. "If you don't mind that is."

"You WANT to sleep on the floor?" I looked at him, the floor and then back at him. He shrugged. "Sure. Go for it. Do you need a pillow and blanket?"

"No I got it." He walked out of the bedroom and came back with black rucksack with his last name painted across the side. I watched as he pulled out a small bed roll, a camouflaged blanket thing, a small pillow and a small black toiletry bag. "I have everything I need right here."

"What is that thing?" I pointed at the camouflaged blanket. There were strings hanging off of it, and looked like the lining of an old jacket.

"This?" He picked it up and hugged it to his chest. "It's my woobie."

"Woobie?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah. I have had this thing for years. It's a memento from my days in the Army." He rolled out the bedroll, placed the woobie and pillow down and stood hands on hips. "I think Bobby is still occupying the shower. Mine if I change?"

I shrugged. "Go for it."

He opened the small toiletry bag.

Once again, Les' shirt slipped up over his head and landed on top of the rucksack. I watched as he sat down and undid the laces of his boots, expertly loosening with a speed that showed how often he had done it. He slid them off, stuffing his socks into them before tucking them under the edge of my bed. He stood, pulling out a small mound of blue material. He zipped up the toiletry bag, tossing it in the rucksack. He popped the button open of his cargo pants and unzipped them.

I was staring at the small flash of dark blue that peeked out of the open zipper.

"Steph." Les laughed, slipping his pants down and tossing them with the rest of his things. "You haven't blinked in like 3 minutes."

"Shush, you." I said. He was standing hands on hips in only a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. They were short and hugged every inch of him. "You saw me naked. It's only fair."

He laughed again, unrolling the material to show a pair of blue kawaii panda sleeping pants. He modeled them for a moment before walking over and slipping off my slippers.

"Bedtime for both of us, young lady." He scooped me up in his arms, swept back the covers and placed me gently down again. I snuggled down into the covers. He smiled, kissed me on the forehead and walked to the light switch. "Good night Beautiful. If you need me, I am right here."

The light flicked off. I heard a slight shuffle, and then a deep sigh.

"Good night, Les."

Sleep took me quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR's NOTE: They are only mine in my fantasies.**

I awoke with a start in darkness, only the glow of a street light illuminating the room. I could hear Les' soft breathing next to me on the floor, and Bobby snoring from somewhere in the living room. Then, I heard what I assume woke me, a soft swish. My heart sped up, and I forced myself to keep my breathing under control. I sat up on my elbows looking around my room, feeling as if there was someone there. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I could smell a familiar scent. I sighed.

"Babe." He whispered, slowly sitting down on the edge of my bed. He was turned slightly to me. The darkness hid most of his face, but I could still see his outline.

I couldn't speak.

"I'm sorry." His voice was very soft, but clear.

"I don't understand." I whispered. Sitting up further I winced. Ranger quickly reached out to me, hands spayed out wanting to help. "No." I pushed his hands slowly away. "Why are you here? Now?"

There was a stirring, and we both froze staring in the direction of Les' sleeping form.

"Who is that?" Ranger asked, slowly standing. "Son of a bitch." He reached down and grabbed Les by the throat lifting him up to his feet. "What the fuck, Les!?"

Les looking startled grabbed for Ranger's hand at his throat. Surprise was quickly replaced by anger, and before I could even register it Lester had pulled the hand from his throat and twisted it behind Ranger's back before slamming him down face first on my bed. I shrieked.

Bobby burst through the door wearing forest green plaid pajamas with a wife beater.

"What the..." Bobby's eyes darkened the moment he saw Ranger. "Get the fuck out!"

My head spun, whipping back and forth between Bobby, Les and Ranger. Ranger wasn't fighting, but laying still as Les pressed his face into the mattress. He was growling something in his ear, but I couldn't tell what it was only the low ominous tone he had.

"STOP!" my voice cracking slightly. I reached over, wincing again, flipping the lamp on the bedside table on. Les jerked upright and Bobby froze both looking up at me with concern. "Les, Bobby go. I want to talk to him. I want to know why."

"Steph, I don't…" Bobby started, but stopped as I pointed to my door. They glanced at each other, silently communicating. "Fine. "

Bobby backed out, his eyes never leaving Ranger, who was still face down with Les' hand grasped tightly on Ranger's wrist. Les leaned down, pressing Ranger's arm even higher causing him to jerk slightly in pain, and spoke clearly in his ear.

"Cousin." His voice oozed with anger. "If she so much as whimpers…If a single tear falls I will break every bone in your body. Nana would understand." Ranger nodded, as well as he could, as Les released him. "Steph, we are right outside this door. " Les walked out, closing the door as he left.

Ranger stood, running his hands through his hair.

"Speak." I said forcefully. He flinched as I used his one word demand. "Now."

"I fucked up." He spoke softly, looking me in the eyes.

"That is an understatement." I scoffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Answer me. Why?"

He walked over to the bed and sat down. He was so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body. I tried to get comfortable, pulling myself away causing me to suck in breath from the pain. He reached for me, his eyes searched mine.

"Don't." I whispered, looking away so I could try to control the emotions bubbling forward. I felt his hand back away slowly.

"I have no real excuse, Stephanie." He spoke, defeated. "I saw you with…" He shook his head. "I knew the moment I saw your eyes that something was wrong. But that image just overwhelmed me."

I looked at him, pushing aside the tears welling up and trying to control the anger and hurt that wanted to jump from me.

"When they realized that you had been poisoned, and that it was probably when you and I were together I couldn't handle it. The idea of seeing you…knowing that I could have prevented that. That I was to blame. It broke me. I am not proud of what I did. I have never been so ashamed in my life." He sighed again. "Then Bobby came to me. He told me that you needed a new liver, that you needed blood and plasma and that I need to come in and be tested. We have the same blood type. "

"I tried. I made them retest so many times. I needed to give you that. I needed to try to make up for what I didn't stop." He took another deep breath, and tilted his neck a sickening crack filling the air. "HE saved you. HE gave you what you needed, while I sat worthless. He will forever be a part of you."

"Ranger…" He wasn't sounding right. This was not the Ranger I knew.

"Steph." His hand pushed through his hair. "I am not asking for complete forgiveness. I know I fucked up. I was weak and jealous and bitter and frankly I deserve everything I have gotten and even more. I just want you to let me make it up to you as much as I can."

"Wait. What do you mean what you have gotten?" I grabbed his shoulder.

"It's not important." He said, touching my hand. "I tried to stay away. To keep you from seeing me as a coward. I figured you were pissed at me, especially after what happened with Diesel…But.."

"What happened with Diesel?"

"It was nothing, forget I even said anything." He pressed his finger and thumb on his eyes.

"You can't just say shit like that!" I growled. "What did you do to Diesel?"

"Babe, it's not important. He's fine." Once again he reached for my hand. I pulled it away.

"Help me up." I said, pushing away the covers. He raced around the bed and helped me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me, whispering in my ear in Spanish. "Let go." My tone icy.

He froze for a second, his body then going limp and releasing me. I put my hands, which were shaking with rage, on his chest and gently pressed. He stepped back and put his hands in his pocket. His eyes searching mine.

I took a deep breath, reached as far back as I could and slapped him as hard as I could across his face. His nodded as if to say that he deserved it; which he did. His cheek showed a perfect imprint of my hand. My hand hurt hurt like hell, but it felt good to slap him.

"You are an ass!" I screamed, pushing his chest again. The door burst open both Les and Bobby at the ready. Another smack filled the room as my hand once again connected with Ranger's face. I winced, my hand stinging. How do women in movies do that? "I almost DIED! You couldn't get off of your high fucking ass to even come and check on me!"

"Holy shit." Les looked from me to Ranger in anticipation.

"No fucking price!" I balled my fists, rage pumping through me. The adrenaline was making me shake. "You always said NO FUCKING PRICE, Babe." I sneered. He winced again, opening his mouth to speak again. "SHUT UP!" His jaw snapped shut.

"I was drugged you fucking prick!" Both hands pushed him again in the chest. He took a step back, more for my benefit then me actually pushing him, and I followed. "Do you know what it was like not knowing what the fuck my body was doing!? Why I was doing it?!" I pounded at his chest with my fist, tears streaming down my face.

Ranger stood stoic, taking it all. Not flinching, or trying to stop the blows from my fist.

"Do you know what it is like knowing that I almost RAPED one of my friends?!" I gasped. The gut-wrenching sobs making it hard to catch my breath. "I was scared. Ashamed. Angry." My fists striking with each word. "I woke up and you were nowhere to be found. I called and you dismissed me like a pestering fly!" Tears rolled down my cheeks. "Bobby was there!"

Bobby stiffened as I thrust my arm towards him. Ranger's gaze followed my arm, and he took a deep breath.

"Bobby explained what happened. Bobby held me when I cried, when I was wishing I was dead. He stayed with me, because he knew I needed him. Because HE knew you should have been there!" My vision was blurred, but I could see Bobby's jaw tighten. I sighed, softening my voice. "He told me he loved me, and it wasn't my fault. That I was important…to all of them. And you know what?"

I turned looking at Ranger, his face was pained. It hurt my heart seeing him in pain, but my rage lavished on it. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm my quivering voice. "I believe him. Down to my core." I pointed at Les. "And your cousin? And your men? Look what they did. No one has ever done anything like this. I don't deserve their love. I don't deserve their friendship. But I am damned glad that I have them. Because they were there."

Ranger gulped audibly. He was looking at me, but there were so many emotions flashing across them that I doubt he saw me. It flared my rant even more.

"I can only assume you attacked my friend. The one, who instead of taking advantage of the situation, called YOU! Why? Because he knew you would help. That no matter what YOU would understand and do whatever it takes to help. His thanks?" I paused searching his face. "Oh that's right…it's not important." I pushed at his chest again "This mess cost my friend a part of his body. And then I lost my best friend because he was too much of a prick to talk to me."

I stopped as he winced. My body was screaming at me to stop, the pain intensifying with each strike to his stone like chest. I wiped away tears, and grabbed him by his collar. "Do you know what the worst thing is?! The thing that made me lay awake in that fucking hospital bed?"

He nodded.

"That even though I hated myself for acting like such a whore. For not stopping myself. For not listening to that voice inside my head that was screaming for me to stop. For you having to find me that way and for abandoning me." Each sentence was followed by a gasping sob. "The worst was that even though you broke my heart…and I would love to grab the gun you have strapped to your side and shoot you until I am out of bullets." Another wince from Ranger. "I just want you to hold me and tell me that it will be okay."

Ranger didn't miss a beat. He wrapped his arms around me, just tight enough so that the huge sobs wracking my body wouldn't hurt as much. I curled into him, the anger and rage calming as I listened to his heartbeat; which was faster than normal.

"Steph." Ranger stroked my hair, kissing the top of my head. "I'm sorry...I..."

"Ranger, don't." I pulled back just enough to see his face. My heart shattered as I saw tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I put my hands on his cheek, and he closed his eyes leaning into my hand. A single tear fell from the thick black lashes lining his eyes. I wiped it away with my thumb. "Don't you ever do that to me again."

He kissed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I swear." His voice was choked. "I swear on everything. I will never allow my fears to keep me from you." He wiped away more tears as they streamed down my face. "I love you, Stephanie. You are my heart, my soul. "

"I love you." I whispered. A small smiled, tickled the corner of his mouth before he kissed me.

We broke from our kiss and he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I am still going to kick your ass, Ricardo Carlos Manoso." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I hope that you do, Babe."

"Oh don't worry, Steph." Bobby said and smiled. Ranger and I turned and looked at him. He was standing next to Les, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "I will beat the ever loving fuck out of him…..again."

"Me too." Les chirped up. "But I have an even better idea."

"What?" I asked, turning and leaning on Ranger who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm calling his Momma." Les grinned, rocking back on his heels.

"Fuck." Ranger cursed.

** Alright…so Ranger showed up. I wasn't sure he was going to survive the altercation, but I'm sure that it's not over. Stephanie still owes him a good ass kicking, and Les is going to tattle. So, it'll be fun. As always, thanks for reading…review review review! And the next installment will be soon.****


	9. Chapter 9

***NOT MINE, but I am planning a kidnapping as we speak. ENJOY.***

Ranger left a few minutes later, promising to be back in the morning. I, of course, requested doughnuts and coffee, which he gladly agreed to. I wasn't done being angry with him, and I wasn't going to just go back to trusting him like I did before. I just really needed him to stop being childish.

"Steph, I think I have a whole new respect for you." Bobby said, smiling. He and Les were sprawled out on my bed next to me as we all tried to unwind from the confrontation. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "No. I'm serious. I'm proud of you. You stood up to Ranger…finally. I understand why you didn't just let us shoot him, but I'm glad you didn't just cave in."

"I kinda did cave." I shook my head and picked at the hem of my pajamas. "I am so angry at him. I want to punch him in his stupid beautiful arrogant gorgeous face."

"It is really therapeutic." Les laughed, taking my hand in his. "If it makes you feel better, both Bobby and I have given him a pretty good beating."

I shook my head and laughed. "I don't want to kill him….just hurt him a bit."

"We didn't break anything." Bobby smiled, a twinkle in his eye telling me he enjoyed beating Ranger a lot. "Well, a couple ribs, but nothing he can't handle. I am actually surprised he isn't still sporting bruises."

"He is still pretty sore." Les grabbed a pillow and put in under his head. "I watched him walk to the Porsche. He was limping like a motherfucker."

"What did he do to Diesel?" My tone serious and somber. "Is he okay?"

"He is okay." Bobby said pushing up into a sitting position and crossing his legs Indian style in front of him. "Diesel came to the hospital the morning after you were admitted. You were still in and out of surgery and Ranger just flipped out. It took Tank and three more of us to break them up."

"Shit." I covered my face. "Where is he? Have you guys heard from him?"

"He's okay." Les pulled my hands away from my face. "He is going to be stopping by soon. He said needs to talk to you. He's been working on trying to get the guy behind your poisoning and the whole shredded bodies' thing."

I grimaced, remembering the body parts and the smell within the old meat plant.

"Morelli has been working on the case with the Feds. They have some leads, but according to Diesel they aren't going to find anything that will be useful. This is an Unmentionable thing." Les rubbed the space between my thumb and forefinger. "We've been helping out as much as we can. Ranger tried to forbid it, but as you can imagine that didn't go well. He's convinced that he can find the guy on his own."

"I think he is starting to realize that he can't." Bobby added. "Now that he is done with his temper tantrum maybe he will stop being an idiot."

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Why are the men in my life such drama queens?"

"Hey, we aren't all drama queens." Les laughed tossing the pillow at me. I caught it and squished it against me. "Some of us are, don't get me wrong. You should see Woody when the Cowboys lose. He loses his shit."

"Or Hector when someone messes with his DVR." Bobby laughed. I looked at him quizzically. "He has a thing for Doctor Who. I thought that he was going to kill Cal when he deleted the last season."

"Hey…that's not dramatic. No one fucks with the Doctor." Les sat up, scowling. Bobby raised his hands in submission. "Okay okay. I get it."

"Steph, I hate to say this but that asshole loves you. He's emotionally stunted, and can't communicate his feelings to save his life." Bobby shook his head. "He's been head over heels for you since you were going after Morelli. He came back to the office, which was just a small rented space on a strip mall, he was gushing about this woman that was smart, and funny, and sexy as hell."

I blushed, chuckling about all the shit we have been through since then. "I never would have survived without him. He's saved my life more times than I think I am comfortable with."

"Beautiful, when shit went down with Abruzzi we knew that he was in love with you." Les smiled. "He was high as a fucking kite and blabbering on about how he wanted to put a ring on your finger and take you away from all this bullshit. I even recorded it." He laughed and scrolled through his phone. "Hold on I think I still have it."

"Les…I don't think I want to see..."

A phone screen was thrust in my face. There was Ranger, his eyes half closed and a goofy smile on his face. Les tapped the screen and the video began.

"Les..." Ranger slurred, waving his hand. "Da fuck is that?" He tapped the IV in his hand.

"Leave it, Carlos." Les said off camera. "It's giving you the drugs."

"These drugs are awesome!" His face screwed up into something that reminded me of Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. "Les, I need to go find Stephanie." He was trying to roll off his back, the giant bandages covering his chest and shoulder. Les' hand firmly pressed him back down.

"Not now. She's probably sleeping. The Cop brought her back to his place. Remember?"

"Fucking cop." Ranger grumbled. "I bet he's up in his stupid house, with his big slobbery dog with his stupid hands all over my Babe." He was pouting.

"Carlos, you told her to go."

"I had to." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into his pillow. "Look at me. I'm a fucking mess. What in the fuck could I give her? Other than getting as fucked up as me."

"She's not married. Get some rest, get back out there and make her your woman." Les' voice was quiet and calm.

"She is my woman." Ranger pushed his fist against his chest, winced and swore. "I fucking love that woman. You know what I mean?" He looked up and I saw the look in his eyes. There was no wall, no filter. This was Carlos.

"I know, man." Les' hand reached out and patted Ranger's shoulder. "That girl is head over heels for you. I don't know why you don't just let her in. Tell her. I am sure she already knows."

"Les, I am gonna marry that woman." He pointed at the camera, at Les. "You wait...I am going to marry her and have babies. Lots of curly haired babies with big blue eyes. I am gonna give her everything she could ever want, and even more. She's gonna finally be happy and away from those fucking asshats who keep telling her she's not …whatever the fuck they want her to be." He waved his hands, once again distracted by them. He tapped the IV again. "Da fuck is this?"

Les laughed off camera again, and covered Ranger's hand with his own, pressing it down. "Tell me what you would tell her."

"I would say. Stephanie..." He tilted his head, and whispered. "I think calling her Babe would lessen it." He cleared his throat. "Stephanie, you are my soul, my heart. You are the very breath I breathe. I can't …no I won't live my life without you in it." He pointed at the camera at 'you' once again noticing the IV. "Da fuck is that?"

"Go to sleep, Carlos."

"I need my Babe." Ranger crossed his arms against his chest, winced and swore. Les laughed and the video ended.

My heart swelled, my head ached. I was so confused. He has loved me since Abruzzi? Why didn't he just step up and tell me. I flashed through all the memories of him and I and all the almost moments where I thought maybe he would want to start forever with me.

"What the hell?" I whispered, shaking my head. "He….why didn't he just tell me?"

"Cause he's a pussy." Les said, plugging in his phone to charge. "He's scared shitless of letting go of any control. Telling you that he loves you and wants you and only you has the possibility of failure. You know that Ranger doesn't do failure."

"He's an ass." Bobby chimed in and I nodded. "Alright enough story time. Let's get to bed."

We said our goodnights and settled back into our beds. I fell asleep quickly and soundly.

***So…another chapter down…another one waiting. Review, message, whatever. I wanna know what you think, what your suggestion are, questions, ECT. ***


	10. Chapter 10

***I don't own them, but I borrow them every third Tuesday.**

I woke to the smell of coffee and murmuring in the other room. The sun was shining brightly, so I assume that it was late morning. Thankful for the restful sleep, but uneasy because who knows how long they had been in there. Sighing I slowly got up, grabbing ahold of furniture until I was steady. I reached into my dresser and pulled out some cloths and tossed them on my bed.

"Shit." I said to myself when I realized that there was no way I was going to be able to get dressed alone. I looked down at the panda jammies and smiled. At least they were cute. "Let's do this." I took a deep breath and head to the kitchen.

Ranger was sitting at the table, a box of doughnuts and four coffees sitting in front of him. He smiled, and stood when he saw me. I waved him to sit as Bobby pulled up next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"Morning, Steph." He led me to a chair across from Ranger and pulled it out for me. I sat, and Les took the seat next to me.

"Looking good, Beautiful." He took my hand and kissed it. Ranger stiffened. "Coffee? There's even a couple of Boston Crèmes."

"Yes please." I watched as Les put them in front of me and then looked at Ranger. I smiled. "Thanks, Ranger."

"Anytime, Babe." His lips upturned into a small smile, and he nodded. Bobby's phone rang, and he stepped into the living room to answer it. "I hope that you got some good sleep."

"I did." I took a giant bite out of the Boston crème, and moaned. "God, these are good."

Ranger smiled a full smile that lit up his whole face. I reached out and squeezed his hand. One day I will learn how to communicate without talking. For now, I was just going to have to try to communicate via eyeballs that I was still pissed, but that we were going to be okay. I must have looked like I had gas, because Les chuckled.

"She is still gonna kick your ass." Les laughed, as he leaned up against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Ranger nodded and folded his hands in front of him on the table.

"He's on his way." Bobby said, slipping his phone in his pocket while he walked back up to the table. He pointed at Ranger. "You are going to behave, or I will knock your sorry ass out and duct tape you to the fire escape."

"Who's coming?" Ranger said his body on full alert.

"Me." Diesel said, strolling in smelling like gingerbread and Christmas. He smiled and knelt down in front of me, turning the chair so that I was facing him. "How you doing, Sugar?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly to him. He hugged me back, pulling me up into a standing hug. I could hear Ranger fidgeting in his chair. Good. I thought. He should feel uncomfortable.

"Steph. It's not his fault." Diesel chuckled and pulled back from our embrace, his hand on my cheek. "He's an asshole, but I don't blame him for being upset." I smiled and shook my head.

"How are you feeling?" Glancing down at where I assume his liver is. He looked down too and laughed.

"I'm good. I heal really fast, and my liver needed to travel a bit anyway." He chuckled and I sniffed, tears threatening to fall. "Steph." I looked up at him again. "I would do it a thousand times. You don't need to feel bad. About anything. Nothing about this was your fault."

I nodded and wiped at my face with my hand, before sitting back down and taking a deep breath. The guys all took positions around the room, Les and Diesel right behind me against the bar and Bobby and Ranger sitting rather stiffly at the table with me.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Other than whose ass I need to shoot for fucking with my life?" I asked, shoving another chunk of doughnut in my mouth.

"Well, I have the guy who that was hired to poison you. Thankfully, the toxin that he gave you won't do any more damage and neither will he. I have Wolf helping me pick up his employer, but we are running into some difficulties. He's the guy we really want." He reached past me and pulled out a doughnut. "Oooh is this raspberry filled?" He took a big bite and groaned happily.

"Wait. You have the guy that poisoned me?" I turned and gawked at him.

"Who and where?" Ranger growled, his fists clenching on the table.

"Don't you worry about it, Ricardo." Diesel rolled his eyes. "I am more than qualified to handle him."

A terrifying growl escaped Ranger's lips as his body nearly vibrated with anger. Les and Bobby slowly angled themselves near him just in case he exploded.

"Fuck you, Diesel." Ranger growled, standing quickly. Bobby grabbed his arm, and Ranger ripped it away from him. He stayed put, but clenched his hands tightly at his sides.

"Ric, seriously, you have been pissy with me since we were kids. Can you just get over it? Jesus, it was just a GI Joe." Diesel wasn't fazed at all. He reached back towards the doughnut box. "Oh yeah, come into my face you beautiful bear claw."

"It was a special edition, and it's not about the fucking toy!" Ranger's voice was gruff. He took a few deep breaths. "I need this Diesel. I need you to let me in."

"Okay." Diesel sang, reaching out and ruffling Ranger's hair. Ranger winced, but surprisingly didn't rip off Diesel's arm and beat him with it. "I'll let you come play with me. But you break my toys and I will tell your momma."

"What the fuck is happening?" I shouted, Pushing out of my chair and walking backwards into the kitchen. "Oh God…am I dead? Am I in a coma? Oh shit….I'm hallucinating. Fuck my life."

"Steph. It's okay." Les stood in front of me, rubbing my shoulders gently. "You aren't dead or unconscious and definitely not hallucinating."

"What's wrong with them?" I yelled. I feel like reality was splitting into some weird story book or movie. Fuck, I thought. I can't even imagine who would play me in a movie…Katherine Heigl? No, she's irritating and is way too tall and skinny.

"Steph, Katherine Heigl isn't good looking enough to play you." Bobby laughed. I groaned.

"FUCK." I covered my eyes. "Inside voices." I opened my eyes and they all nodded, Diesel stifling a laugh. I took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Les. "Is this something I should try to get into now, or should I just ignore it and bring it up later?"

"I'd suggest you bring it up later. I don't know if you are quite ready for that story." He pulled me up onto the counter, which I was leaning on. "Do you need to get dressed?"

I looked down and nodded. Ranger stood an expecting look on his face. Bobby put his hand on Ranger's chest and shook his head. Anxiety rushed through me.

"Don't even think about it." Bobby was firm, but held an understanding kindness in his voice.

Ranger deflated, plopped heavily down on his chair and put his head in his hands. Diesel sat down next to him and patted his back.

"It's okay, Buddy." He popped the last chunk of the bear claw in his mouth. "I can guarantee that she isn't going to do anything with Les."

"Let's get you dressed before they start talking about feelings or some shit." Les picked me up and we strolled into my bedroom. I could hear the other three talking quietly, but couldn't understand what they were saying. He put me down in front of my bed, and closed the door. "What is Barbie going to wear today?"

"I'm not a doll." I laughed, stiffly picking up the clothes I had on my bed; a pair of linen pants and a tank top.

"I like dressing you." He smiled, handing me my bra. I pulled my arms out of my shirt and slipped the straps over my arms and my breasts into the cups. "Although, I would pick something totally different." He tugged the pajama shirt up over my head and tossed it on my pillow. I turned as he did the clasps of my bra.

"Yeah, I can imagine what you would have me wear." I snorted as he slipped the tank over my head. "I can just see it now. Something tight, short and covered with sparkles." I pushed my pajama shorts off and held onto his shoulders as I slipped a foot into each leg of the pants.

"Nah, it wouldn't be that bad." He gently slipped the pants up over my hips, tying the strings. "While I love your slutty outfits, my favorite is much simpler."

"Naked?" I asked, winking and laughing.

"Nope, but that is good too." He picked up the pajama shorts and joined them with the shirt on my pillow. "I actually love it when you are comfortable. You know boxers and a t-shirt, or yoga pants and a tank."

"You surprise me more and more every day, Lester Santos."

"Never a dull moment, Beautiful." He took my hand and we walked back out to the kitchen.

"Looking good, Sugar." Diesel said, taking my hand from Lester's and walking me back to the table. There, what I can only imagine, were schematics strewn on the table. Blue prints with circles, x's and various symbols drawn on it with a bright green marker. "We are just going over what we know."

"Good. I need to catch up." I took a seat between Diesel and Ranger and leaned over the papers. "What is all this crap?"

"This, "Ranger said, pointing at the schematics. "Is the machine that we are trying to find."

"It's a really gruesome fucking thing." Diesel nodded. "This is what made the mess you found in the meat plant. I must have looked like I was still really confused, so he continued. "You see, there is a gentleman by the name of The Butcher. Kind of cliché if you ask me, but whatever. He has this thing for bodies, specifically body fat."

"Gross!" I almost gagged. "What the hell does he need human fat for?"

"He belongs to this archaic group of homeopathic healers who believe that the use of human blood and bones and stuff have almost magical powers. He sells most of the bones and blood. I guess there is a good market still." He sat back. "His thing is the fat. He makes 'Thieves candles'. Supposedly he can make a man go all stupid and freeze when it is lit."

"That is sick!" I did gag a little. Bobby handed me my coffee and I sipped it. "So that is what the bodies were about? He was harvesting them?"

"Yep." Diesel popped the 'P'. "I have a lock on him, but I am having trouble keeping my hands on him. We just need to pick him up and then have a chat. Once I get what I need from him, I can hand him over to the feds."

"No." Ranger said. "I want him."

"Ranger, those people's families need closure. They aren't going to get it if they don't know who did it." I sighed.

"Steph is right." Bobby said. "Those families have just found out that their loved ones were massacred and dumped like garbage. They need to be able to see the man that did this and get justice."

"Fine, but the moment he is sentenced. He is mine."

"That could take months, years even." I said, shaking my head.

"Babe, I am a very patient man. I will wait as long as I need to."

"So…" I looked away from Ranger and turned to Diesel. "Since we have the guy, and we know what he did, and I assume you have evidence to hand over with him to the feds….what is this for?" I pointed at the blue prints.

"Well, that is where the Butcher is." Diesel sighed. "I need to get in there, without alerting him in his inner sanctum." He tapped at a particularly bold 'x' on the blue print.

"What are we looking at?" Ranger pulled out a small green notebook he kept in his cargo pocket and clicked his pen. He was poised to take notes.

"This building is like Fort Knox. There are guards set every 300 yards around the perimeter, which is lined with a three foot thick 10 foot tall stone wall. They have both audio and video surveillance feeds that run independently." Diesel ran his finger around the edge. The wall was dotted with ten foot by ten foot squares with multiple circles. I assumed they must be guards.

"Shit." Les swore quietly. "That means we can't just cut the feed, we have to hit each one at the same time. It's doable, but not easy."

"The main building is located about 100 yards away from the main gate. The closest section of the building is only forty five yards away. Which is still too far to float. There are no trees or bushes between the wall and the building." He walked his fingers from the wall to the building. "So, we just walk across here, knock on the front door and ask for the Butcher."

"I see why you need our help." Ranger laughed, pulling the blue prints closer and tapping at the various shapes. "What do these mean?"

"Circles are guards, obviously" Diesel tapped the various circles around the blue print. "It's not like this is the Marauders' Map so these are just where we have noticed them be stationed."

"Forty." Bobby whistled. "Shit, Ranger. We are going to need some back up."

"The triangles here." He counted as he tapped the guard squares on the wall, the corners of the building around the roof. Fourteen. "These are going to be an issue. They are Browning M2s."

"Fuck." Bobby shook his head. Ranger scribbled some notes.

"These..." Diesel continued, pointing at some squares. "Are the visual cameras. We know there have to be more, but these are the ones we know are there. There are two Helios pads, and at least 3 operational helicopters onsite. One is just a little mosquito, but he has two old Huey Hogs."

"Those are easy enough to disable, or shoot out of the sky if need be." Ranger scribbled again, not even looking up.

"It's these that are going to be an issue." Diesel rubbed the back of his neck and pointed at the giant diamonds on the roof. "These, boys, are GAU-8 Avengers."

"Fuck my life." Bobby thumped his head onto the counter, lifting it slightly and thumping it again. I looked at Ranger, who was staring.

"How the fuck did they get that?" Les asked, whipping out his phone and frantically typing something. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He whispered over and over again, typing harder and faster as he spoke.

"Uhh….can I get a clue?" I asked, raising my hand.

"Babe, A GAU-8 Avenger is a beast." He flipped a page over on his notebook and began doodling a very large and intimidating gun. "It can spit out about 3900 rounds per minute. This thing can go through a tank like butter. It also incredibly accurate, well up until around twelve thousand feet. Seven barrels…30 mm rounds…armor piercing, high explosive incendiary...shit. I want one." He looked up after he finished his sketch and smiled.

"Yeah, but we don't have one." Bobby stopped thumping his head on the counter. "There is a reason. They are insane! They are made to be strapped on a fucking warthog."

"They fucked up." Ranger grinned, tapping on his drawing. "Les…what is the most effective range of fire for this bitch."

"Oh shit." Les grinned. "It's 1200 meters."

"He probably bought it thinking that it was big and impressive." Ranger sat back, his hands behind his head. "He wouldn't see us until it was too late."

"You still have all these big guns." I pointed at all the various symbols. "There are men, cameras, guns, and probably attack octopus. It's not going to be easy, even for you."

"I like a challenge." Ranger was still smiling. "Diesel, let's get Wolf to Rangeman. We need to get a team and brief. Bobby, I need you to get ahold of Thickman. He has a bird I wanna play with."

**Ok..so I know there is going to be a moment of 'What the fuck?', but I promise that It will be okay. In fact, I suggest that if you haven't read Evanovich's new Diesel series book you should. Review, msg any questions you have and a new chapter will be coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

The guys mulled over the papers on the table, and drew up various scenarios for the next couple hours. I just sat listening, most of it going over my head. I like to think that I am an intelligent human being, with a good set of problem solving skills but all this gun talk was just making my head hurt. They stopped when they heard my stomach growl angrily.

"Gotta feed the beast." Les chuckled. "Why don't we go pick up something from Pino's?" He motioned towards Bobby and himself.

"Sure." Ranger stood and stretched, his black t-shirt rising slightly showing a peek of his tight abs. "Put it on my tab. I owe you guys more than lunch, but maybe it can be a good start."

"Sounds good to me." Bobby kissed the top of my head in passing. "You should probably lay down for a bit, or at least put your feet up. You are still healing and need rest."

I responded with a yawn.

"Beautiful, you need to let us when you start to feel drained. Sometimes talking about missions can get us sidetracked. You know boys and their toys." He smirked, and waved as he and Bobby strolled out the door.

"I have to make some phone calls." Diesel looked between Ranger and I before standing and heading towards the fire escape.

I watched as he pulled open the window and folded himself to get through. He staggered, almost tipping off the metal bracing before turning, giving me the thumbs up and shutting the window.

"Babe." Ranger's voice was soft. I turned to face him. "Can we just sit and talk for a bit?"

"Yeah." I stood and stretched, wincing slightly at the strain. He quickly rounded the table and placed his hand on my back, an almost nervous look on his face. "We can do it in my bedroom. I wanna lay down."

"Anything Babe." He followed me into my bedroom and watched me as I carefully climbed up into the bed and melted into the softness of the comforter. I looked up at him as he stood above me, biting the inside of his lip. I smiled, an insecure Ranger was cute.

"Come sit down." I patted the bed beside me, and adjusted the pillows so that I was in a reclining position. He slowly side next to me, watching my reaction as if I was going to change my mind and send him away. "Ranger, relax."

"I'm trying." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm conflicted and not confident around you right now. It's very confusing."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Tell me about it."

There was a long awkward pause. We just stared at one another. It felt like a horrible first date.

"Thank you." He said finally, reaching for my hand tentatively. I quirked an eyebrow. "You could have told me to fuck off. To never see you again. It's not like you wouldn't have reason. I just am thankful that you are willing to let me make it up to you."

"Ranger, you are human." I shook my head and flipped his hand over, running my fingers over the scars that pocked his palm. "Sometimes you fuck up. It's not like I have never done it myself."

"I know, but I expect more of myself. I never should have let my own insecurities and guilt get the better of me." He closed his eyes, enjoying the simple connection. "I hate that I let you down. I let my men down."

"Carlos." He opened his eyes at his name. "I have blown up your cars. I have gotten you shot, stabbed, and almost killed. I've cost you money, blood and I'm sure sanity. Not once did you ever push me away. Sure you were an asshole, but I can't expect you to be some infallible diety. You have a breaking point. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I just can't believe that it took this long for you to finally snap."

"I never blamed you for any of that."

"I know, and that is exactly what I mean." I took his face in my hands, turning towards him. "I am upset, and I have reason to be. But I am not going to hold it against you forever. I am not going to kick you out of my life because you needed to take a breather. How many times have I pushed you away?" I frowned. "How many times did you tell me to go to Morelli and I did it without question?"

"I never should have told you to do that." He pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around me. "I never should have done a lot of things." He sighed. "I never wanted you with him. It killed me knowing that he had you. I was jealous, but I thought that you would see how broken I am and regret it."

"You're not broken." I sighed, pressing my forehead against his. "You are NOT broken."

"I have a lot of inner demons, Babe." He pulled back, took my face in his hands. "They have consumed me for years. I know that you think I'm Batman…some superhuman. But I'm not. I'm just some schmuck who pushed himself too hard and is having a hard time dealing with it."

"I know you aren't Batman." I smiled, leaning into his hand. "You are just mysterious. There is a dark shadow in your eyes. I know it's sadness. It's regret and guilt. It's anger and fear. Even with all that, you want to do the right thing. You helped me when you didn't have to. You pushed me to better myself. You gave me a new family of big bad asses." Ranger chuckled. "Pushing me to Morelli only worked because I was afraid of what I was feeling for you. You are not what I thought I would have in my life. You aren't the 'Burg' standard."

"That's for sure." He smiled and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

"It scared me that I could have such strong feelings for someone that I didn't know. Someone that was so different then what I knew. Someone who was so passionate and strong and loved me no matter what." A tear slipped down my cheek but was quickly wiped away by his thumb.

"Steph." He leaned forward, searching my face for approval. Instead I pressed my lips against his, wrapping myself around him. The kiss was sweet and loving, not lustful. Our lips sought out something deeper than just desire, deeper than the lust that drove most of our kisses. I could smell the Bulgari, taste the coffee on his lips and feel his strength as we kissed.

The sound of the front door brought us back to reality. We weren't breathless, but both let out a sigh at the loss of contact. Pushing back the hair that fell around my face, he smiled.

"You are the best thing in my life." I whispered, pressing my forehead to his again, breathing deeply.

"You are my life, Babe."

***Okay, so Steph and Ranger made up…we all knew it was going to happen. I hope this brings to light why she was so willing to accept his apology. Review, review review….they make me write faster. Plus, I love the input. ***


	12. Chapter 12

Pino's hit the spot, and I felt a thousand times better. We had decided that returning to Rangeman would be the safest thing to do. I knew, because I was still healing, that I wasn't going to be assisting in anything on the ground. After packing up a small overnight bag, we headed out.

The core team was already waiting in the conference room when we arrived. After being greeted by them, I took my seat by Ranger at the end of the conference table.

"Ranger, with the information that Diesel provided it's going to be a shit storm." Ram spoke first, pointing a remote to the large screen that hung at the end of the room. The screen flickered to life, showing the target building in real time. "We know their weaknesses, but they have some serious fire power."

"I think hitting them hard and fast from the air will be the best option." Ranger stood and tapped the top of the screen by the tree line that surrounded the property. "Any news from Thickman?"

"He's got a bird for us, but he wants to come play." Bobby smiled. "It'll get us over the target, but we need to disable the security systems. The only way to do that is to be on the ground."

"I can do that." Diesel leaned back into his chair. "Wolf and I can pop in there and up the cameras on a loop. They won't even know what happened."

"So, we are going to jump in I'm assuming." Tank grumbled. "I fucking hate jumping."

"It'll be over quick enough." Ranger smiled. "I say tonight shortly after dark we strike. We can't risk sitting around waiting. Bobby, tell Thickman to come ASAP. He can maneuver quietly through the trees, and then wait for pickup."

"Let's get our gear together, and take a breather before we go." Tank stood and put his hands on his hips. "This is an extraction. We don't want any more bodies than necessary. Disable the security, gather the target and immobilize any troops we come across."

"Alright, team." Ranger stood too. "Meet at the garage at zero one."

"Stephanie?" Diesel put his hand on my shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and lead me over to the break room. It was empty. We sat down at a Formica table and he sighed heavily.

"Steph, I'm sorry that you got caught up in all this shit." He took my hand. "I want you to understand why this happened."

I nodded, biting my lip. Diesel was not the serious type.

"I guess that my friendship with you has kind of made its rounds within the Unmentionable community. Actually, it kind of has its own cult following." He chuckled.

"Cult following? What are you? The Justin Bieber of the supernatural world?"

"Well, not exactly." His voice sang a tune that meant more than likely yes. "You see, I kind of have a reputation. Not a bad one, just a known one. I get shit done that no one else can. Mostly because I have an unusual set of powers."

"What kind of powers do you have exactly?" I arched my eyebrow.

"I can unlock anything, but you know that. I can remove powers, which I am pretty sure you know as well." He waited for my acknowledgement before he continued. "But I can also teleport without any real restriction. Most Unmentionables can travel at least short distances and have issues when they travel over supernatural spaces. I, on the other hand, don't have that problem. I go where I want, when I want."

"I completely believe that part." I laughed. Diesel always had a way with arriving and departing with little to no explanation of how he got there. "So, how far can you travel?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, turning my hand over and tracing the lines of my palm. "I can go as far as I have ever needed to without any repercussions. It doesn't drain me, or take from my other abilities."

"That has to be helpful. I bet that saves you a lot of money on gas and air travel."

"I like to drive, and flying only when I have to. Mostly I will only fly if I am carrying someone with me that is too heavy for me to carry comfortably or if it's a private plane. I like cushy shit."

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." I giggled. Diesel has always been laid-back and care-free. I don't blame him, honestly. I just wish I could afford the same luxury. "So I am basically guilty by association?"

"Exactly." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, making it stand on end in a very sexy just crawled out of bed kind of way. "I am going to fix this, Steph."

"I know." I pulled him against me into a hug and could feel the tightness and his body give a little. "I have complete faith in you and the guys. I just wish there was more that I could do, but I know that I will only get in the way or end up causing more harm than good."

"You do more good than you give yourself credit for, Kiddo." He kissed my forehead and sighed heavily. "Let's get this show on the road."

Strolling out of the break room, we were greeted with a dozen men armed to the teeth and ready to fight. Lester was bouncing on the balls of his feet and rubbing his hands together while Bobby was standing completely still staring off into space. Hal, Zip and Cal were rechecking their gear and Tank was sitting on his phone playing Angry Birds.

It was amazing to see these men get ready for a fight. Some, like Bobby, were silent and stoic, some have so much nervous energy that they can't sit still and some just go about like nothing is happening. Ranger was a mixture of all of them.

He stood leaning up against the wall by his office, one foot flat on the floor and the other twitching against the floor. He methodically checked each of this weapons and gear before crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. If someone who didn't know him saw him like this, they wouldn't think, other than the tapping of his foot, he looked as if he was calm as could be. For me, I noticed how his jaw clenched and unclenched and how his eyes were flickering behind his closed lids as if he was going over every planned move repeatedly.

Diesel had joined the guys in gearing up, but I stood watching Ranger. I couldn't help but to smile at his foot ticking away at a beat on the concrete floor. As I watched, he seemed to almost shiver and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes opened and he smiled when he saw me.

"Babe." He mouthed, pushing off from the wall and meeting me where I stood. Reaching out he pulled me into his body for a gentle embrace. "How are you feeling?" His voice was soft against my ear.

"Not too bad." I snuggled into his chest and breathed in his scent. "I am sore, but that is to be expected."

"Are you going to want to wait down here in the COM room, or would you rather go up to the apartment?"He leaned back, putting space between us, and pushed back some curls that had fallen into my face.

"I don't want to be alone." I all but whispered, casting my eyes to the floor. Ranger tipped my chin up with his fingers and smiled.

"You will never be alone, Babe." He kissed my lips softly. "We still have men on the monitors and available for clients as well as the normal security team for the building. Binkie and Zero are going to be staying here with you."

"How confident are you in this?" I didn't doubt Ranger or his men's abilities, but the fact that they were going up against an Unmentionable did have me worried.

"Stephanie." He took my face between his hands and looked into my eyes. "I swear to you that no one and nothing will take me away from you. I would claw my way out of hell to be with you."

"That seems extreme." I smiled and he winked.

"I am very confident that between my men, Diesel, and his men we will have no problem successfully maneuvering this mission." He laughed when I rolled my eyes. "It's not as bad as it seems. Plus, you forget…I never lose."

"You better not." I teased, poking at him. "Cause otherwise I will have to pick between one of the Merry Men for my new man. Or maybe Diesel?" I put a finger to my chin.

"That's just cruel." Ranger laughed again and pulled me into a bone-melting kiss that left me almost panting. "Don't go crazy, Babe."

"Don't get shot, Ranger."

He held me for a moment before kissing my forehead and turning to his men.

"Let's roll out!" He called, heading towards the elevators. I was given a hug and kiss from every one of the men and I told them all to be safe and come home before they followed Ranger.

"Beautiful, you make sure that you stay safe while we are gone." Lester was the last, pulling me into a hug. "I can't have you running off half-cocked while we are out playing superheroes."

"I promise." I held on to him for a moment longer. "Please be safe, Lester."

"I'm always safe, Steph." He stepped back and looked me in the eyes. "We are all coming back. None of us are going to allow any of our brothers to get killed."

"I know." I sniffed and wiped away tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes. "I don't know what I would do if any of you…"

"I swear to you." He interrupted, cupping my cheek in his hand. "I swear on my life that Ranger will come back. All of us will come back."

"I will hold you to that you know." I laughed, a tear finally falling down my cheek. "Remember…be careful."

"And if you can't be careful…name it after me." He winked, placed a chaste kiss on my lips and followed after the guys.

I stood there well after they had all gone before Binkie came up to me. Without a word, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. We stood in silence staring for a while before he broke the silence whispering.

"Recognizing that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high spirit de corps of the Rangers. Acknowledging the fact that a Ranger is a more elite Solider who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects m to move further, faster and fight harder than any other Solider." His voice was soft as he continued reciting. "Never shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one-hundred-percent and then some. Gallantly will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well-trained Solider. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow."

I looked up at Binkie as he kept going, tears blurring my eyes.

"Energetically will I meet enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on their field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country. Readily will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger Objective and complete the mission though I be the lone survivor." Binkie stopped for a moment, looked down at me and smiled. "Rangers lead the way."

***It's been a while since I updated. Hopefully, this will tide y'all over for a bit. The speech that Binkie gave is the Ranger's Creed. Every Ranger knows this Creed and can recite it anytime, anywhere, anyplace. They live by their words and are some of the most honorable people I have ever had the chance of meeting.***


	13. Chapter 13

I had so much nervous energy that I was beginning to annoy myself with my twitching. Binkie and Zero both had headsets on and were watching the take down. I was offered to watch and listen with them, but I didn't think I could stomach it. We had commandeered the conference room off on the fifth floor and they had set up laptops. I had been pacing until I hurt too much. Then, I had plopped down in one of the extra-large leather office chairs and tried to play some games on my phone. That had lasted a little over an hour until I got stuck on a level and had to shut it off. I started twirling in the chair until I became dizzy. Now I was curled into the chair with my legs crossed in front of me and shaking while I made tiny mircobraids in my hair.

"Steph, seriously you look like you are going to combust. How about we go and find something to eat?" Binkie slipped his headphones off and tapped Zero letting him know that he was going to be moving away.

"I just can't seem to sit still. I'm trying not to freak out." I smiled weakly and watched as he stood and walked over to me. He smiled down and leaned over the chair, a hand on either arm rest.

"Peanut, there is nothing to worry about. The guys are good at what they do and so far everything has gone off without a hitch." He reached up and tapped my nose before standing back and offering me his hand. "Come on. If we can't find something to eat, we can find something to keep your mind off of it."

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. I winced, stretching the sore muscles and my still recovering body. Curling an arm around my waist he led me into the break room. I squeaked as he picked me up and set me on the counter next to the fridge.

"Alright, we have sandwiches, fruit, some weird looking gel shit.." Binkie was bent over the fridge, pulling out a plastic container. He looked at me raising an eyebrow before pulling back the lid enough to smell it. "Holy mother of god…that is NOT edible." He gagged, which made me giggle, and shoved it back into the fridge.

"Junior is on this new organic kick." I laughed as Binkie shivered in disgust. "Remember the Wheat grass tofu kale pudding?"

"That shit was fowl." He laughed again and stood in front of me. "How set are you on staying on five?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, picking at a piece of lint on my shirt. "I just don't want to be far, just in case."

"Want to go down to my apartment?" His eyebrow raised and his lips curled into a playful smirk. "I have pizza and Tastycakes and some new games on my Xbox."

"Binkie, that sounds perfect." I placed a hand on either shoulder and slowly slid off of the counter. "We should let Zero know, just in case."

"Why don't you head towards the elevator and I will run over and let him know." He ruffled my hair and I nodded. I watched, slowly making my way towards the elevator, as he sprinted back towards the conference room. He beat me to the elevators, and was holding the doors open when I stepped on.

"Show off." I teased, poking his side. He laughed and curled me under his arm, kissing the top of my head.

"Zero is going to keep monitoring and will keep us updated." He pulled out his keys as the door opened and we strolled toward his apartment. "Nothing really going on yet. They are all in position and are just waiting for the moment to move in."

I nodded and followed him in, making a beeline to his giant overly plush sofa. I had been in all of the apartments here, and Binkie's was one of my favorite (not counting Ranger's apartment because let's be honest it was insane). His sofa felt like a giant marshmallow covered with soft chocolate suade. He had added giant throw pillows and a mink throw when we were binge watching Supernatural a few months ago. His television was huge and took up the majority of the wall across from the sofa, complete with every game system I have ever seen.

"I'll preheat the oven. Do you want to pick out a game?" He called, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay." I called, pulling myself up and browsing his bookcases filled with games. "Wanna play Minecraft?" I called, pulling the box from the shelf and flipping it over.

"Sure." He smiled and handed me a bottle of water and taking the game from my hands. "Grab your remote. It should be charged up."

My pink xbox controller hung from a hook on the wall surrounded by a dozen or so other controllers. He had gotten it for me when we started playing Halo together and I found that the regular ones didn't fit my hands. Hector had bedazzled and customized a wireless kids' remote. It was mostly pink, with a hand painted pin up girl and the word 'Bombshell' scripted across it. I had tackled Hector when he showed it to me, peppering his face with kisses. The guys were horrified when I had, thinking that he was going to flip out. Instead he had flipped me over and tickled me until I cried Uncle.

"How you feeling?" Binkie patted the seat next to him as he started up the console. I plopped down and curled underneath the throw.

"Sore. Tired." I shrugged and pressed the power switch. "I feel weird, but I can't seem to put my finger on exactly what's different."

"Well, maybe it's the fact that you have a chunk of Diesel inside of you." He laughed and squeezed my knee. I groaned and smacked him with one of the huge throw pillows. "That's not fair." He pouted, tucking the pillow under his arm. "I can't even retaliate."

"In a couple weeks." I winked.

We played Minecraft and ate pizza for a couple hours before Zero called.

"Status." Binkie called out, putting the phone on speaker for both of us to hear.

"They have the Butcher and his machine. No causalities on our end." Zero's voice wafted through the air and immediately my body released the tension it was holding.

"What's their ETA?" Binkie's eyes never left the television screen.

"They have some ends to tie up. Diesel and his friends have to do whatever voodoo shit they do before they can leave the area." I heard Zero tapping away on his laptop, obviously he had put us on speaker as well.

"Is everyone okay?" I tried to make my voice seem strong and steady, but I could hear the fear in it. It must have sounded really bad because Binkie pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"There are some injuries, but nothing fatal." It felt like he was hiding something.

"Who?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shit, Steph." Zero sighed and I could hear him run a hand over his face. "Santos and Cal have the worst of the injuries. They're being bussed as we speak. Bobby is with them. The rest are fairly superficial and are going to be coming back here for treatment."

My heart seized in my chest.

"We need to go." I whispered, pulling myself from Binkie's arms and standing. "Which hospital?"

"Steph.." Zero started to speak, but I interrupted.

"WHICH HOSPITAL?" I was shocked at the iciness that my tone carried.

"Saint Francis." His voice was dejected.

"Thanks Zero. Keep us posted. We are heading out." Binkie hung up the phone and stood next to me. "They'll be alright, Steph."

He pulled me into a hug. I fisted his shirt in my hands as I took in his strength. After a moment, I took a deep breath and looked up at his face.

"I need to be there for them."

He just smiled and nodded before taking my hand and leading me out of his apartment.

**Thanks for reading…next chapter coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Binkie and I made it to the hospital in record time and parked in an abnormally close spot. Rangeman parking luck at its finest. We walked into the Emergency Room entrance and met Bobby who was standing in front of the nursing station going through the normal paperwork.

"Bobby!" I called out. He turned, shock flittering over his face, and motioned for us to follow him. He strolled into the family waiting room that Rangeman usually procured when there.

"What happened? Are they okay? When can I see them? Where are they?" I rambled out when I reached Bobby. He tucked me into his arms for a hug.

"Bomber, relax. They are okay." He whispered, kissing the top of my head and rubbing my back. "They were both wearing vests and full gear."

"Where are they?" I sniffed back tears and looked up at him. I saw Binkie slide into the room and close the door; taking up a position behind me.

"Lester is being stitched up. Laceration to his thigh and burns on his arms and hands." Bobby continued rubbing my back as he talked. "Cal is being prepped for surgery. He fractured his pelvis and has a complex break on his femur. He'll be fine once they set the bone and put pins in."

I took a ragged breath, my face still planted in Bobby's chest. My mind had created worse injuries and while I was glad they aren't seriously injured I worried about Cal. Breaking his pelvis and leg meant that he would probably have some long term effects.

"What about the rest of the guys?" I asked softly. "Injuries?"

"Nothing big. Mostly bruises and scrapes. Band-Aids and kisses and they will be fine." I felt his chest rumble with silent laughter. "It went good."

"Can I go see Les?" I looked up and wiped the tears off my face. I wished that I could see Cal, but I knew that would have to wait until after his surgery.

"Yeah." Bobby stepped back and set the paperwork down on the table behind him and motioned for Binkie to finish up what he could. "Let's go see Sexy Pants."

I giggled as he took my hand and led me out of the room toward the treatment bays. Our presence in the emergency room was never questioned, thankfully, and we were able to head straight back to Les. He was sprawled out on a gurney his hands and arms wrapped in thick white gauze. His shirt had been cut off and his pants were cut up to his hip on his left leg. There was a huge gash that ran the length of his thigh. He had one bandaged arm crossed over his face as the nurse prepped his leg for stitching.

"How's he doing, Claire?" Bobby asked, releasing my hand and leaning over Les' leg. The nurse, Claire, smiled up at him and nodded towards me in greeting.

"Usual." She smiled, looking up at Les who had shifted his arm slightly. He looked at me and smiled. "Whining and complaining and being a pussy."

"It fucking hurts." Les mumbled as Bobby and Claire laughed. Les went to reach out for me, but stopped when he remembered how bandaged he was. "Beautiful."

I walked to his side and reached out for him, not sure where to touch him. His chest was red and raw like he had bad sunburn. His shoulders were red as well and I knew that the burns on his hands would have to be pretty bad for him to be here for them. I bit my bottom lip, went up on my tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He smiled and sighed.

"How you feeling, Les?" I ran my fingers through his hair, picking out pieces of dirt and god knows what else.

"It is what it is." He sighed again, lifting his hands up. "This shit hurts like a bitch though."

"What happened?" I watched him wince and glanced down at his leg. Bobby and Claire had begun stitching him up.

"I don't know exactly." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Cal, Ram and I were clearing a section when a fireball shot through the air and hit me in the chest."

I gasped and looked down at his chest again, wondering how it wasn't as burned.

"Kevlar." He smiled. "Thankfully, I had my vest and gear on. It protected the good bits, but I had raised my arms to shield my face. They got the most of it."

"I'm glad you are okay." I smiled down at him, my fingers absent mindedly curling around his hair. "You're lucky it didn't get your face. Being it's your money maker and all."

He laughed and curled his bandaged hand around the back of my head, pulling me down to him. He kissed my forehead.

"Beautiful, ain't that the truth." He winked and wiggled his eyebrows in true Santos fashion.

"Thanks for keeping your promise." I whispered, pressing my forehead against his lightly.

"You knew I would."

He sucked air between his teeth and flinched.

"Sorry." Claire whimpered. "Sorry. I slipped."

"Jesus fucking Christ." Les whispered, squeezing his eyes tight and letting out a breath. "I'm getting to old for this shit."

"Nah man." Bobby tapped his good leg. "You're not too old. You are just getting started."

We all laughed knowing that it was probably true. I couldn't imagine doing the things that the guys did, even with their training. They seem to have unimaginable luck. Claire finished stitching up his leg and we all sat in silence. When she was done, she checked over his vitals and tipped her head to Bobby.

"See you guys next time." She smiled and strolled out of the room.

"I think she likes you." I winked at Bobby and tipped my head towards the door. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at the closed door shaking his head.

"Dude, she totally wants you." Lester laughed and tapped him with his foot. "You should ask her out."

"I dunno." Bobby fidgeted with the edge of the bed and sighed. "I mean, I wouldn't mind it. She's cute and really sweet but…"

"But nothing." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Ask her out, Bobby. You deserve to have someone in your life."

He sighed and nodded before standing up. Before I could say anything his phone rang.

"Brown." He turned and looked at Les and me waiting for info. After a moment he responded. "Roger that."

"Who do you think is on the phone?" I asked Les who was resuming the position that he was in when Bobby and I had arrived. He shrugged, his arm draped over his face.

"She's here." Bobby smiled when I looked up at him. "See you in ten."

He hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. I looked at him waiting for him to divulge information.

"Ranger is coming."

I couldn't help the smile that crept over my face.

"How long is Cal going to be in surgery?" I picked off a piece of debris from Les' cargos.

"A couple hours." He reached down and picked up Les' boots off the floor, setting them on the end of the bed. "Les, as soon as we get your meds we can head out. I need to go see if we can get some more silvadeen from the pharmacy as well. Our stock is dwindling fast." He winked at me and turned walking out of the room.

Les pulled himself into a sitting position and reached down to get his boots, stopping when his mitted hands were about to touch them.

"Well, shit." He chuckled and looked up at me. I smiled and moved to the end of the bed to put on his boots. "Thanks Beautiful."

"You guy should get slippers." I smiled, loosening the laces so I could slide them over his foot. He winced as I shifted his leg. "Sorry…jeeze. Okay, I can do this."

I pulled the laces even looser, creating a larger space for his foot to go through. When his foot was in place I began tightening the laces. He watched as I pulled and straightened, then stopped. I looked at his cargoes, which were cut from ankle to hip and frowned.

"Wait." I thought, grabbing my purse and fishing out a couple of large safety pins. I looked up at Les who had one eyebrow cocked questioningly. "Don't worry I won't stab you." I pulled the cut sides together a couple inches above the cut and secured it with the pin. Then, taking the second pin I closed the area right above his knee and another half way down his shin. I tucked the ends into the boot and tied it, tucking the bow and ends back into the top of the boot.

"Huh." He smiled, and watched as I went to the other foot; slipping on his boot and tying them. I tucked his cargoes into his boot as well as the laces and then stood back with my hands on my hips. "That will work."

"That way you won't have giant flaps when you walk." I patted his good leg. "And you don't have to worry about the women ogling your leg." I winked and he laughed.

Bobby came in carrying a large paper bag, stopping and smiling when he saw Les' pants.

"Pretty smart, Bomber." Bobby placed a kiss on the top of my head as he curled his arm over my shoulder. "Let's get this guy home."

"What about Cal?" I asked, watching Bobby help Les to his feet.

"Tank and Binkie are going to wait with him until I get back. Ranger is waiting in the family room for you. He is going to take us back to Rangeman so I can get Les set up then I will come back."

I nodded and tucked myself under Les' shoulder, wrapping my arm around his waist. I am sure that he didn't need my help to walk, but I wanted to support him. He pulled me into his side and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Thanks." He whispered and we all headed back towards the family room, and Ranger.


	15. Chapter 15

I couldn't help the smile as it spread across my face the moment that I saw Ranger. He was dirty and mildly disheveled, as much as Ranger ever could be, but he was alive and unhurt. The moment he saw me he rushed to me and pulled me into his arms, causing Lester to tip slightly.

"Babe." He whispered, more to himself then for me, and crushed me against his chest.

"Ranger I was so worried." Snuggling against him I took a deep breath, his scent calming.

"It's all done, Babe." Pulling back he looked into my eyes and smiled. "Everything went just as we had planned. The Butcher is with Diesel on his way to the Freak council."

I smacked his shoulder and he laughed.

"Ranger, are you ready?" Bobby asked. He was standing with Lester leaning up against him.

"Yeah, let's roll out." Ranger took my hand. "Tank, keep me updated."

We walked to the SUV, which was parked right next to the one that Binkie and I had arrived in. Lester and Bobby took the back seat and I took the front passenger. Ranger, of course, drove. The ride back to Haywood was quiet and it wasn't long before we were parked.

"I'm bringing Princess here to the Infirmary." Bobby motioned his head toward Lester, who was inching his way out of the back seat. "I need to keep an eye on his burns. I'll let you know when Cal is out of surgery."

Ranger nodded and helped Lester toward the elevator. When we were all onboard he pressed three, dropping Bobby and Lester off before heading up to the fifth floor. Zero was standing there when the doors slid open.

"Boss…Bomber…everything kosher on our end." Zero smiled. "The rest of the team is heading in now. Do you want me to set up Conference room two?"

"Yes. Thanks." Ranger took my hand as we walked toward his office. "How are you feeling, Babe?"

"I'm okay. Tired and sore, but not too bad."

He led me to the large sofa that sat in the corner of his office and motioned for me to sit. I did, and watched as he went to his safe and began removing his gear. His fingers quickly flipped through the latches and closures on the vest before moving on to the utility web belt that he had around his waist.

"It went well. That's good." My attempt at small talk was pretty obvious as he smiled and nodded.

"They weren't anticipating us at all, which was to our advantage." He hung his vest and belt on their appropriate hook and removed his weapons to clean them. "The fact that they weren't trained to use the equipment was just a bonus."

He pulled out a small wooden box and brought and his guns to the small table in front of me. I curled up the sofa and watched as he expertly disassembled his weapons and cleaned them. The smell of gun oil and spent casings filled the room. It used to make me cough and choke, but after years of watching him and the guys clean their guns I had become accustomed to it.

"I wasn't anticipating any injuries." His voice was soft as he wiped down the parts of his weapon with a soft cloth. "Lester was burned from some Unmentionable with some crazy fireball trick and Cal…" He took a deep breath. "It was just odd."

"What happened to Cal?"

"We were clearing out the last of the floor when seemed to be thrust off his feet and down a flight of stairs." He sighed, reassembling his gun. "It was like someone had picked up him and threw him. I assume it was something Unmentionable as well, but it can really mess with your expectations."

"I'm glad that he wasn't injured more than he was." I ran my hand over his shoulders, noticing how tense he was. I shifted up onto my knees and began to massage the knots. "Do you think that there will be any lasting repercussions from his injuries? I mean his pelvis was fractured and he is getting pins set. He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up from surgery."

"He will be." Ranger stilled and closed his eyes. "God, Babe that feels good."

"Finish what you're doing and we can go upstairs and get you cleaned up." I smiled and kept massaging his shoulders. "Maybe if you're lucky I can work out some more of these knots."

He quickly reassembled his weapons and cleaned the area; putting everything back in the box. He stood and returned the box, slipping his weapons back into the holsters at his hip and back, before reaching a hand out to me.

"Let's go." He winked and I giggled.

Reaching his apartment in record time, I followed him into the bedroom where he placed his weapons on the bedside table.

"You heading out again?" I asked, heading toward his closet to get him clothes.

"I have to get to the conference room for the debriefing in about forty-five minutes." I heard the shower start. Picking out Ranger's clothes was easy, as everything was neatly organized and black. I pulled out a pair of cargoes, socks and a black t-shirt and set them on the bed. The boots that he had been wearing were filthy, so I grabbed a clean pair and set them on the floor in front of the bed tossing the dirty boots next to the laundry basket.

"Ranger, do you want me to call Ella to bring some food?" Stepping into the bathroom I was greeted with the view of naked Ranger. "Hot damn."

"Babe." He chuckled, slipping a towel around his waist and leaning in to kiss me. "Playing with fire."

I shook my head, stuttering from the awesome sight that is a naked Ranger before speaking.

"You did that on purpose."

"You'll never know." He winked and slipped past me to get dressed. "Babe?" He called out. "You can tell Ella to send up something."

Grumbling I headed back into the living room, grabbing the phone and dialing for Ella. She told me that she would have food up after the meeting. When I hung up, Ranger strode out of his bedroom fully clothed in black cargoes and his normal painted on black T-shirt. He had black socks and his boots dangling from one hand.

"I am assuming that you want to come to the meeting." He stated, sitting down and slipping on his boots.

"Of course." Slumping down onto the sofa and curling up in the afghan that was draped across the back. "If I don't go, I will just sit up here pacing and get more and more pissed off that I didn't go. Plus, you would just have to give me the word for word recap. Figure it would save us both some heartache."

"You are more than welcome to come." He smiled standing and making his way over to me. Sitting down on the coffee table in front of me he took my hand in his. "I have had a lot of time to think."

"Thinking, huh?" My heart sped up involuntarily. Thinking Ranger, which isn't unusual, always makes me anxious. "What have you been thinking about?"

"I want to make sure that you aren't left out of any aspect of my life. I don't want to keep you in the dark anymore. It's not fair to you." His fingers traced a pattern on the palm of my hand. "It's not easy for me to open up, but I want you to know that I am trying."

"Thank you." I turned and faced him, putting my knees between his. "I understand that there are things that you can't share with me, and I accept that."

"Not anymore." He smiled, tucking a stray curl behind my ear. "I'm done with secrets. I can trust you with my life, the lives of my men and my family…it's about time that I trust you with mine."

"I need to do the same." Sighing I bit my bottom lip. "I know that I am not the most forth coming person and that my first instinct is to run away as fast as I can, or at least deny it until it comes back to bite me in the ass." He chuckled. "I'm serious. I need to start owning up to the shit in my life that I have been pushing aside. I have the most amazing people in the world in my life and they love me. It's about time that I start opening up and letting them into my life as well."

"Babe, you're an open book."

"Not exactly." I poked his chest playfully. "There are a lot of things that I keep to myself. A lot of things that I either choose to hide from you or from myself that I need to start taking care of."

"I am here to help you with anything, Babe. Your life is the most important thing in the world to me. Anything that I can do to make your life better or easier I want to do." He pulled me into his lap and wrapped me into his arms. "After this meeting, we can work towards all those things. No more secrets, no more half-truths."

"That's scary." Giggling, I curled into his embrace. "You do realize that I am bat shit crazy, right?"

"Babe, you haven't even seen bat shit yet." His chest rumbled with laughter. "I have told you that I am a sick individual…I wasn't lying."

"Oh lord." I sighed, pulling back and looking into his eyes. "You can't be as bad as half the people I know. Look at my family, for God's sake; I am surprised that they are allowed to roam the streets."

Ranger stilled and paled.

"What's wrong?" Immediately freaking me out.

"I was just thinking about your family and my family meeting. It's going to be horrific." I laughed and smacked his chest. His face slipped and a huge smile spread across it before he laughed. "Seriously, my family is just as nuts as yours…maybe even more so. It's going to be insane when they get together."

"Maybe we should try to hold that off as long as possible."

"Agreed."

We sat together in silence for another ten minutes before going to the meeting. As we walked into the conference room, we were met with the majority of the core team, minus Cal and Bobby, and Diesel with two of his friends.

"Report." Ranger barked as we took our seats.

"Cal is out of surgery." Tank replied, taking up his seat on the left side of Ranger. "Bobby is there monitoring and we have two guards at his door."

"I'm out of commission." Lester lifted his hands and waved them. "I can't do shit until the burns are healed."

"I think we could all use some time off." Ranger sighed and took my hand under the table. "I am calling in contractors for the next two weeks and we are all getting two weeks paid leave."

"No shit?" Hal asked, leaning forward with his hands on the table.

"No shit." Ranger chuckled. "I have a cabin at Flathead Lake and you are all more than welcome to stay there."

"Isn't that in Montana?" I asked, looking around at the smiles on the guys' faces.

"Yep." Lester grinned. "The 'cabin' is huge. Count me in."

"Diesel, you and your team are invited to join us if you would like. I'll cover all the costs. It's the least that I can do." Ranger stood and walked over to Diesel holding out his hand. "I owe you more than I can ever repay you."

Diesel looked at Ranger's outstretched hand. The entire room froze, silently watching. After a few tense moments, Diesel shook his head and stood pulling Ranger into a hug.

"Cousin, you are family. We don't always get along. Shit, there have been many occasions that we have tried to kill each other." They broke their hug and laughed. "But I love you, man." He turned and looked at the men with him and they nodded. "Count us in."

"Wait…" I stood hands on hips. "Cousins?! You two are really related?"

"Babe." Ranger laughed and pulled me into his arms. "You're not the only one that comes from a long line of crazies."

"Yeah." Diesel winked. "Those Manosos are fucking nuts."

After arranging flights and a travel schedule the meeting was dismissed. The guys were excited to be heading out and getting a long deserved vacation. Ranger kissed my forehead and sent me up to the seventh floor with Diesel and Ella to eat and start figuring out what was needed, while he set up contractors and travel arrangements.

"Diesel." I whispered as we strolled into the apartment. He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I have to ask you something."

"Anything." He pulled me up under his arm and led me towards the sofa. Ella was setting out food and busying herself with packing for Ranger.

"Well, it's going to sound stupid." I could feel the blush rising up on my cheeks. He chuckled low and tipped my chin up with his finger.

"Ask me." His eyes were soft and a smile spread across his face.

"Since I have a piece of you…well…in me." I swallowed trying to come up with the right way to ask. "Does that mean that I would have some sort of weird ability?"

"Stephanie." He shook his head and pulled me into my lap. "Honestly, I can't say that I know the answer to that question."

"How will I know? I mean, am I just going to suddenly disapperate or something?"

"I'm not a wizard." Pushing a stray curl behind my ear he sighed. "There's a possibility that you may have some side effects, but I don't think that you will be able to teleport anywhere. You might have a heightened sense of your surroundings, or even a keener intuition but unfortunately it wasn't enough of me to make that much of an impact."

"Ok." I fidgeted and chewed the inside of my cheek.

"What else?"

"Well, since you and Ranger are related does that mean that he is an Unmentionable too?"

"Does that matter?" I thought for a moment, going over the implications of him being one and shook my head. "I can't tell you whether or not he is an Unmentionable, but I can tell you that the part of me in you won't affect his abilities. Is that what you are worried about?"

I nodded, feeling the blush rise on my cheeks again. I never really thought about it until I realized that they were related. Who knows if being Unmentionable was passed down or if it was something one was born with?

"I'm glad that you are okay." His arms wrapped around me and I was engulfed in his Christmassy scent. "You scared the shit out of me. I can't imagine what I would do if I would have lost you."

"Can I ask you another question?" My voice was muffled as I was still snuggled against his chest.

"You can ask me anything….anytime."

"Why did you come to me all those years ago? I mean, I know that you were looking for Sandy Claws but was there a reason you came to me?" I had always wondered why Diesel popped into my life, not that I wasn't grateful but I was always curious.

"Well…" He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "It's complicated, but I will try to shorten it up."

I turned so that I could see his face.

"I was after Sandy Claws the first time that you met me, but it wasn't the first time I had seen you." He smiled when my eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "I have been watching over you for years. Before you met Ranger, before you lost your job at E.E. Martin, and even before you married the Dick."

"You've been watching me? Why?"

"Steph, you are special." His hand brushed the side of my face softly, cupping my cheek. "Your life is filled with a trail of unfortunate events that mostly have nothing to do with you. Somehow you manage to get stuck in the middle."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were in college, you're first roommate left after only four months."

"Yeah, she had to drop out of school for a family emergency." I sat up and slid onto the cushion next to him.

"That's partially true." He laughed, picking up my hand and cradling it between his. "She was an Unmentionable. Do you remember the string of fires on campus?" I nodded. "She had just come into her powers, which is a little later than most, and was having a hard time controlling them. I was sent to remove her from campus and bring her back to be trained."

"Is she okay? Did she ever get to go back to school?"

"Yes." He smiled. "She went to Rutgers the following fall."

"That's where Ranger went." My mind was on overdrive, flashing images and memories, wondering who I had come across and how they might have been involved. "Who else?"

"Well…" He ran his hand through his hair. "I can't tell you all of them, privacy and all that, but I can tell you that I was sent to you after Morelli left."

"Why then?" I dropped his hand. "What happened then that made such a big deal?"

"Do you remember me telling you about what happens when two Unmentionables have sex?" His voice was low and steady. I nodded my face paling. "Morelli was born with ability. It's low-scale on the Unmentionable side, but none the less. You on the other hand were born with something more….delicate."

"Are you saying that he and I are Unmentionables?" I stood up and began pacing. "That makes no sense, Diesel. If he and I were both…then….and then you ….Ranger…"

He stood placing a hand on either shoulder; stopping my pacing and making me focus on him.

"Steph, listen to me. You aren't an Unmentionable. You have a natural ability that isn't within the Unmentionable scales. Morelli's power was minimal and honestly he probably would have gone his whole life without ever knowing he had it." My brain kept reeling as he continued. "When an Unmentionable mates it's ultimately to pass on their powers to their offspring." I nodded dumbly. "When two Unmentionables mate, they run the risk of one of them losing their powers to the other one. They think that it's to increase the offspring's abilities, but with you it's different."

"What am I?" I could feel my hands shaking.

"I'm not explaining this well at all." He sighed and blew out a large breath. "Okay…let me try another angle. You're Hungarian." I nodded. "Your family history is filled with empaths, clairvoyants, psychometry and even telekinesis."

"Okay?"

"These are all naturally occurring abilities that any human can have and NOT be Unmentionable." He raised his eyebrows as if asking if I was following; I nodded again. "You were born with ALL of these traits…well minus telekinesis unless you have been hiding it."

"I can't move things with my mind, Diesel." I rolled my eyes. "What does this have to do with Morelli?"

"I'm getting to that." He tapped my nose and led me back to the sofa. We sat down again. "Morelli's powers, like I said, were pretty low key. Something that we don't even bother watching. BUT after you and he….well…after that night he fell off the radar."

"So I took his power?"

"It's more like you released it." This just made me more confused. "During the act, you somehow managed to remove whatever it was that was holding his power in place. Like some sort of supernatural solvent. My theory is that after the act, you became emotionally distraught and your subconscious attacked him pulling what it could from him in spite."

"So, you were called into see whether or not I was going to….what….randomly strip people's powers when they pissed me off?" My head was beginning to hurt and I just seemed more and more confused.

"Something like that." He laughed. "When I realized that you weren't Unmentionable, I was tasked with keeping an eye on you. Because of your abilities, people are drawn to you; Unmentionable or not."

"I'm still confused."

"Steph, you have the ability to sense things. I know you have told me about your Spidey Sense. You also have a way with people. You always have been able to make friends and have people trust you even if you just met them."

"Yeah, and I have also had more people hate me and try to kill me." I laughed, shaking my head. "Is that why I always felt like I was different? I mean my whole life I felt like I just didn't belong. It was like I could see the world in a way that people around me couldn't. It made me feel like I was crazy."

"You're not crazy…well, not like you think. You're still nuts." He winked and I smacked him playfully.

"Look who's talking."

"I came to you with Sandy Claws because I couldn't find him. I have some pretty bad ass powers and I was stumped. He had me running circles." He took my hand again in his. "I made the decision to ask you to help me. I watched you root out people who were FTA. You solved crimes that seasoned professionals couldn't solve. I knew that you could help me, and I was right."

"I don't know what to say."

"Steph, you are amazing at what you do. Your natural abilities aren't something that makes you a freak or crazy. They are completely natural human traits that most people have at least a little of. You have them in spades. You are connected to something more powerful then I can even explain to you. Your powers won't disrupt an Unmentionable's powers unless you will it to. I think that once you realize what you can do, and began to harness it and explore it you will find that you are unstoppable."

"You act like I am a superhero or something."

"Well, you are Wonder Woman."

"What does that make you?" I asked, not able to stop the smirk on my face.

"Well, you already have Batman. I would like to think that I am Superman. I mean I have powers of sorts and to be honest…if this with Batman doesn't pan out I want to make sure that I am next in line." He winked and hugged me tightly to his chest. "Steph, I know that I haven't been as accessible as I would have liked to be but that is going to change. I am going to be staying here. I need to make sure that you are safe."

"Diesel, you have a job that pulls you all over the world. I can't expect you to stay put here just to keep a closer eye on me."

"It's my job." He kissed the top of my head. "Plus, I think that Batman needs to remember that even though he's a badass in black…Superman can still kick his ass if he steps out of line."

We were laughing when Ranger came into the apartment. We both stopped and stared at him for a moment as he just stood there dumbfounded. After a moment, he just shook his head and walked toward the dining room where Ella had set up dinner.

"You two gonna eat?" He called out, thanking Ella as she passed him to leave the apartment.

We ate in silence, enjoying Ella's meal and the calm that had followed such a hectic day. We were sitting drinking coffee afterward when Ranger finally interrupted the silence.

"I have arranged for the jet to head out the day after tomorrow. I figure that would give us all enough time to gather what we need and make any personal arrangements." He sipped his black coffee, holding the cup in front of him; the steam curling up in front of his face.

"You know I am ready when ever." Diesel stretched his cup empty. "I already debriefed the head haunchos. I am not on any assignment and am really grateful for the down time. Shit has been crazy the past year."

"I can imagine." Ranger nodded. "I heard about Venezuela. That was some pretty messed up shit. I'm surprised that there was anything left by the time you got down there."

I watched their conversation amusingly; tipping my head from one direction to another to follow.

"It was a clusterfluck." Diesel laughed, leaning back on his chair and crossing his leg; ankle to knee. "I had to pull out some pretty heavy guns, but as you know I always get my man."

"That you do, D. That you do." Ranger set his cup back onto the table and stood, stretching his arms over his head and cracking his neck. "Man, we are getting too old for his shit. I have been seriously considering retiring."

"No…you can't be serious?" Diesel chuckled and leaned forward his hands on the table. "The great Ranger Manoso retiring? Who would save the world? Santos?"

They both laughed and I just shook my head.

"You would go crazy." I smiled pulling my coffee cup to my lips and sipping. It was overly sugared and heavily creamed just the way I like it.

"Probably." Ranger stepped behind me and set his hands on my shoulders. "But I am sure that I could find some new hobbies to keep me busy."

"Tank knits." I looked up at him and watched as the grin spread across his face. "It would keep your hands busy and you would feel productive."

"I can't believe he told you that, Babe."

"People like to tell me things, Ranger." I looked over at Diesel, who was shaking in silent laughter. "Does he know?"

"Do I know what?" Ranger's eyebrow quirked and he pulled his chair up close to mine and sat back down.

"For the most part." Diesel shook his head. "I mean, he knows at least the important parts."

Ranger looked from Diesel to me and back again. "What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Ranger, do you know why Diesel met me?"

"Yes." His tone was weary. "He told you about that, huh?"

"I think in a way I kind of already knew." Sighing I pushed away my cup and folded my hands in my lap. "I mean honestly. I get this feeling when something bad is going to happen and it's never wrong. I have a way with people and I have been incredibly lucky even when I shouldn't have been. I can't say that I completely believe EVERYTHING that he told me and I don't think that I really want to. I don't want to rely on a maybe just in case. Like you said, Ranger, we are getting older. I am tired of being kicked around and bullied. I want to find something that makes me happy. Something that I will enjoy and be proud of."

"You should be proud of what you have done." He took my hand in his and kissed my fingers. "You have done amazing things since I met you. Sure, some of them were half-cocked and you probably should have died more times than I am willing to even think about…but…you always managed to accomplish what you set out to do, even if it wasn't the way that you had intended to do it."

"It was more than just good luck." Diesel tapped my nose. "Your instincts are spot on. Your abilities aren't something that comes around very often and I think that you have done a pretty good job using them, considering you didn't even know that you had them." He chuckled and shook his head. "I can't imagine what you were thinking when you did some of the shit that you have done. I mean, even knowing about your abilities, it would have taken a lot of guts to do what you did."

A yawn escaped before I could stop it.

"It's been a long day." Ranger stood and held out his hand. "Would you like to stay here, or go back to your apartment?"

"I want to go back to my apartment." The moment the words came out of my mouth I saw Ranger's shoulders slump a little before he caught himself and slapped on his blank face. "But I don't want to be alone."

He smiled and pulled me close to him and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Are y'all gonna get freaky tonight? Cause I need a place to crash." Diesel smiled as he looked at us. "Although…I mean…If you are, I would be okay with that too."

"I don't think that sex is going to be on the table." I laughed, stepping away from Ranger and grabbing a couple of cookies that Ella had left for us. "I am still pretty sore and exhausted. If you want you can both come and stay at my place. The guys have done an awesome job and the couch is a lot bigger now."

Ranger slipped into his bedroom and came out with a small black duffel bag.

"Let's head out." He grabbed his keys, holding the door for Diesel and me to go through before locking the door.

I looked at them as we descended in the elevator. The man who gave me part of himself to save my life and the man who finally let the part of himself go that was keeping us apart. These two men have played such strange and wonderful parts in my life, but have also lead me into more confusion and heartache then I ever want to feel again.

I had this feeling that everything was going to finally start falling into place. Not just for me, but for everyone. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was finally heading in a direction that I was supposed to be heading, and the fact that I had these two men by my side just made it even more real.

"Something's burning, Babe." Ranger broke my thoughts, pulling gently on one of my curls.

"Yeah." I smiled up at him taking his hand and turning to Diesel and doing the same. "But it's a good burn."

The end.

This story started out being just an image that I couldn't get out of my head and warped into something else. I know that the ending is somewhat abrupt, but the relationships between the three of them is something that would be too big to just add to this story. Thanks for everyone that kept reading, even during my little vacation from it. Your support and encouragement means the world to me and I want you to know that every "Favorite" and positive review adds light to my day.


End file.
